Who Are You?
by naioka1992
Summary: BUFFY and BEYBLADE CROSSOVER Buffy after season7..The Majestics, White Tigers, Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys meet a strange girl in the newly opened abbey.what is her link?and what lives in that abbey with her? COMPLETED AT LAST!
1. Prologue

WHO ARE YOU?

BUFFY and BEYBLADE CROSSOVER -(Buffy after season7) The Bladebreakers, Majestics, White Tigers and Demolition Boys meet an interesting girl while sneeking into the new abey in Moscow. Is there a link? What secrets does she hide? And why does Robert get the feeling he knows her?

New Characters: (Not including Buffy or Beyblade characters only those I've created)

note: I will add in more slayers, but none will have bios here. Also, some slayers will be brought back from the dead too.

Name: Kymica (Kim-ee-ka)

Background: Kymica was taken away from her family at a young age to train at an abey in Japan. She has become a general there, and so never wears the standard uniform like most slayers do. She has trained there for five years, and has hardly known the family she was torn away from. All she knows is that she's English and has an older brother. Kymica lost contact with her family at once, for fear of putting them in danger. She now leads many expeditions with the slayers, and is an elemental slayer. She controls the element of water, and is general over 'The Water House' (all other slayers who are water.)

Appearance: Kymica has long purple hair that falls to her waist, always in a tight bun at the top of her head with two chopsticks fitted into place. Her hair flows down below the bun, to about her waist. She has sparkling silver eyes, outlined in black eyeliner and mascara. She wears blue army-style trousers, with a grey strappy-sleeves top. On her feet are black combat-boots, and overall she looks tough but not military.

Likes: Kymica loves to beyblade in her spare time. That is, of course when she's not training or helping people train. She believes that her job is sacred, and will not let anything stop her, except for those higher up than her rank-wise. Kymica gets on best with those who enjoy what she does. Kennedy is a good friend, despite her taste in sexual partners **(a true Buffy fan will know what I mean)**.

Dislikes: The one girl that every slayer hates: Annabel. Sarky and know-it-all, Annabel is often the but of the joke for the slayers there. Kymica doesn't like those who can easily out-smart her, and often leaves those who dare to try with a broken nose. In fact, the only person who is able to get away with out-smarting Kymica, is Giles (Wesley stopped trying long ago).

Beyblade: Gryffonada

Form: Beautiful gothic witch

Attacks: Call of Enchantment, Words of the Storm, Sword Wind Swipe

PROLOGUE:

It was a nice day in America. The Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys and White Tigers were having a small competition between them all. Tyson and Tala were just about to face-off, when Oliver and Enrique ran up to them.

'Hurry...emergency...Mr...Dickinson...rang us...come quick...' Oliver panted out. Kai raised an eyebrow at him, and Mariah walked over to the two boys.

'What's going on guys?' she asked them, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder. Enrique straightned up, but was still out of breath slightly.

'Mr Dickinson just rang Robert,' he started, still panting slightly. Beside him, Oliver nodded and looked up at them all.

'Yeah, we have to go to Russia - now.' Oliver told them.

'What! Why?' asked Tyson angrily. Oliver and Enrique sighed.

'Come on, we'll explain on the way,' Oliver told them.

'But now we need to get back to Roberts.' Enrique added. The others nodded reluctantly and packed up their stuff.

They had been staying at Robert's house up north, along with the other Majestics too. Since it seemed like a real emergency, they trecked up to the house after Oliver and Enrique.

'Ok you two, what's going on?' Kai asked wareily.

'You know the BBA finally got the abey in Russia shut down about six months ago?' said Oliver. The others nodded slowly, not liking where this seemd to be going.

'Well apparently its started up again.' Enrique told them. They all gasped, and Mariah stopped dead still.

'But how did that happen?' she asked them. Oliver and Enrique shrugged.

'They got a report saying that somebody had enhabited the abey again, and Mr Dickinson is worried that it's Boris again.' Oliver filled them in. They reached the house and went in, finding Johnny and Robert waiting for them.

'Ah good, you're here.' Robert said. His voice seemed haooy to see them, but his face showed no smile. It was too serious for that. Johnny, meanwhile was smirking.

'Yeah what took you guys so long?'

'Shut it Johnny.' Enrique muttered. Johnny glared at him, before turning back to the others.

'I'm guessing they told you about the abey?' Robert asked them. They all nodded, and Kai stepped forward.

'Do we even know that it's Boris behind this?' he asked. Tala and Bryan nodded. Ian scowled around at everyone and Spencer just stood there.

Robert sighed. 'Truth is we _don't_ know for sure, but I don't think we're willing to take the chance that it _is_ him.' He told them. Kai and Tala both nodded, while Bryan rolled his eyes angrily.

'So we're off to Moscow again huh?' said Lee sighing.

'Who's going anyway?' asked Mariah, twisting a lock of pink hair round her fingers.

'All of us.'

'You mean every team here is going?'

'Well duh, what did you think he meant by "all of us"?' Johnny smirked.

Kai rolled his eyes, possibly at Johnny or maybe at Tyson's dumb question. Nobody knew.

'You forget Johnny,' Tala said smirking also, 'Tyson doesn't know how to think.'

'Ahahaha wow you're such a riot Tala.'

'Shut up Tyson.'

Tyson scowled at Enrique, but didn't say anything more.

A few minutes later, they were all busy packing.

'I still don't see why I have to go too.' Hilary moaned as she started stuffing her case too. Fortunately, Mariah had her back facing Hilary, so she couldn't see the pink-haired girl's smirk.

'Well I don't!'

**Hey there, its naioka1992. tell me what you think of it all so far - i like hearing what you think of my stories. dont forget to review, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	2. Breaking In

Chapter 1 - Breaking In

Finally, after many hours on a plane, they were back in Moscow. Already as they stepped off the plane they could see the abey.

It was different. The old abey had been more of a monument, transformed inside by technology. The new abey was like that too, but seemed to be specifically built for a purpose.

There was still the pillared area at the front, and the main abey set behind that, but it still seemed different somehow. Kai, Tala, Bryan and Ian all agreed that it was not the same abey.

But they were still going in. They weren't going to take the chance, let alone come all the way here for nothing. Kai wouldn't let them make him sit on a plane back to a hated part of Russia for him; with Tyson babbling and whinning away, all for nothing, and to have to go through the same again. For nothing.

Tala, Kai and Bryan were in charge of getting them inside. Tyson was told before hand to shut up and do as he was told. Grudgingly he agreed, but Kai knew that he would be trouble anyway.

Tala led the way as they sneeked round to the back of them abey. There was an airvent there, and somehow they all managed to get inside it. Surprisingly it was big enough for them to stand up in, except for Spencer, who had to duck at all times.

Kai found an off-route that Tala had missed, and so he ended up in front. It led deep into the abey, until Dizzi could tell them that they were in the middle of the abey.

Finally they found an exit, and Kai swiftly kicked it down to the floor below. They all dropped down as quietly as they could and looked around. Kenny got Dizzi to start filming, and Kai and Tala started moving forward, cautious as ever.

They were just about to push a door open, when they heard voices from the opposite direction. Too bad there was also a door at the other end.

Before they could get through the door, the other swung open, to reveal two girls laughing happily. One looked up at them and stoped dead. The other followed her gaze and did the same.

'What are you doing here?'

The girl who spoke had been the first to spot them. She had purple hair in abun at the top of her head with two chopsticks in it. Below the bun, her hair continued down to her waist. She had on army-style combat trousers, a strappy grey top, and black combat boots.

'Yeah how'd you lot get in here anyways?' asked the other. The other pointed to the smashed airvent cover on the floor and looked back at them.

'Who are you and what the hell do you want?' The purple haired-girl asked firmly. Kai turned to face her fully, and saw that she also had silver eyes.

'Who runs this abey?' he asked her, not giving away anything.

The girl loked him up and down quickly, and muttered something to the other one, who had shoulder-length brown hair, and worea more casual outfit. It was a long terracota-colour skirt, with a long-sleeved red top. On her feet were black sandles.

'S.L.R.Z, if you must know.' she said defensively.

Tala stepped forward. '_Not_ Biovolt?' he asked her.The two girls frowned in confusion.

'Umm, if thats all you wanted to know, why didn't you just ask at the front desk?' The brown-haired-girl asked them.

'Because knowing Biovolt they would have lied, and we wanted evidence that it was them.' Bryan said cooly.

'Well this isn't Biovolt, ok? Now if you'll please just leave...' The brunette was back again. Kai rolled his eyes angrily.

'Who are you two anyway?' Oliver asked kindly. The two girls narrowed their eyes and glanced to each other.

'Can't say. Policy.'

'Yeah, now can you lot just leave already?'

Mariah pushed her way through and slapped the brunette on the cheek.

'Will you shut up already!' she cried angrily. The other girl's eyes flashed dangerously, and Mariah was suddenly paying attention again.

The other girl straightened up from the slap which should have left a large bruise. But there was nothing there. Her cheek was slightly red from impact, but otherwise you wouldn't have thought she'd just been slapped.

The brunette smirked at Mariah's startled expression.

'Is that all?' she asked sweetly.

The other girl suddenly back-handed Mariah without warning. Mariah cried out as she was sent spinning to the floor, and bruise already starting. Lee and Ray pulled her up again, and glared at the girls.

'What was that for?' Lee asked furiously. Ray nodded from where he was comforting Mariah.

The girl shrugged. 'She was annoying me. A lot. And she slapped her,' she said, nodding to her friend.

'Now, I suggest you leave, before we call security.' The brunette warned them, superiority in her voice.

'She's right. Now get lost, losers.' The other added. The two girls laughed and turned to walk away.

'What's _wrong_ with you anyway?' Johnny asked them snapily. The two girls stopped and half-turned round, so their shoulders were facing them.

'What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you lot?' asked the brunette, smirking.

The other nodded, 'Yeah what's up with breaking in anyway?'

The two girls turned sharply as the doors opened again. They were soon grinning again though.

A girl of about 20 had entered. She had shoulder-length, wavey, brown hair. Her lips were red, and she wore black baggy pants. A classic red top was over it, and casual sneekers covered her feet.

'What are they all doing there?' she asked the two girls interestedly. The brunette high-fived her, but the other one kept her eyes locked on the group.

'Chill, they seem cool.' the newcomer told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'They sneeked in here, got past the guards, heck even one of them slapped Kennedy.' The purple haired-girl told the newcomer sternly.

'Kennedy?' asked Tyson, 'like the president?'

'No you jackass like the bloody queen, who d'ya think, asshole?' retorted the brunette, Kenndy, sarcasticly.

'So who are you two?' asked Ray casually, not really prepared for an answer.

'I'm Faith, this is Kym.' Said the newcomer with brown hair. That meant the one with purple hair was Kym.

'Umm, nice to meet you?' said Mariah, looking at the three girls curiously. Faith smirked slightly, Kennedy raised an eyebrow while Kym rolled her eyes.

'Come on, we'll take 'em to B, k?' said Faith.

The other two nodded, and led them to a small corridor. Off it were many doors, and they passed quite few before Kym pushed open the door, and motioned for them to go inside.

It was a large conference room, and three people were sat at the top of a long table. Kym marched up to the three people.

One was a blonde-haired girl, who had a steady and confident expression fixed in place. The second was a red-head with short hair. She seemed bright and bubbly, but had about five books stacked next to her.

The final ocupant was a man. He looked about fifty-ish and wore glasses. He wore a tweed suit, and looked up as they entered, more dazed than the women next to him.

Kym marched up to them, and quietly started explaining the situation to them.

'No.'

'No.'

'No.'

'Yay.'

**Well, whadda you guys think of this? for those who hadn't guessed the three people, it was Buffy, Willow and Giles (descriptions in that order.) thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	3. Get Lost

Chapter 2 - Get Lost

'Yay? Why "yay" Kym?' asked Kennedy, from behind the redhead where she stood.

'Because this way we don't have to go through the swear-to-secrecy crap,_ and_ it saves on paperwork, something Kendra will _definitly_ thank us for.' Kym retorted shortly.

'Why does she remind me of Kai?' muttered Ray to Lee, who smirked and nodded.

'Yeah but at least she talks.' He pointed out. Ray raised his eyebrows fairly and nodded to his fellow niko-jin.

Next to them, Kai scowled at them, although all that did was make the two boys smirk again. Kai rolled his eyes and went back into a typical Kai mood. Tala shook his head and Bryan rolled his eyes.

The girl, Kym turned back to the others.

'Sorry assholes, looks like you've gotta get-the-hell-outta here, k?' she told them casually, slipping a hand into a pocket for no apparent reason other than she wanted to.

'Kymica!' The older man exclaimed to her. Kym, or Kymica rolled her eyes and turned back to the man.

'So I swore, who cares? It's not like _you_ never swear.' she pointed out. The man only shifted uncomfortably in response, but it seemed to satisfy Kymica.

'Oh yeah, and for the last time, it's Kym NOT Kymica, got that Giles?' she added angrily before turning back to the group, her calm yet bored demenour back in place once more.

'Umm, Kym?' asked the redhead tentively. Kym turned round calmly.

'Yes?'

'Could you and Kennedy show this lot out?' The blonde ordered. Kym and Kennedy nodded, and ushed them out of the room.

They marched them along the corridors, making sure they saw nothing of any interest. Kai saw that there were a lot more girls there than boys, and that the girls mostly wore the same things.

They wore a fawn-brown chinease style outfit, designed for work and fighting. It had a short skirt, with trousers underneath, all in the same coloured material. The top was a tight-turtle-necked, typical chinease-style top, complete with decorative stitching at the front of it. They all had white sports-trainers on their feet, varying in style slightly, but otherwise very similar.

They two girls led them out into the courtyard again, where they could see about thirty girls training together. It all looked very miltary, and there was another redhead yelling out things. Each time she called out something different, the girls in front of her would change their position.

They would cry out whenever they changed too. 'Haa!' could be heard across the courtyard as the four teams were frog-marched through it.

When they reached two tall gates, with a guard's tower on either side, they stopped. Kym called up something to the two guards there (also girls), in a language none of them knew. The two guards saluted to her, and the gates swung open.

Together, Kym and Kennedy managed to get most of each team through the gates. There was one difficulty for each team. Johnny, Tyson, Tala and Lee all refused to go through and leave.

Kennedy desperately tried to reason witht them, often sending worriedly glances at Kym, who was in a mood similar to Kai's typical mood.

Eventually, Kym glared at the four of them, and stormed over to them all. Kennedy didn't even try to stop her as Kym yanked Lee up by the scruff of his neck, showing incredible strength.

'Kennedy told you to get lost.' Kym spat through gritted teeth. 'Get.Out.NOW.'

Kym brought back her arm, and sent it forward again, letting go of Lee's shirt as she did so. Lee shot forwards into the others outside the gates. Ray and Mariah came storming back inside again.

Kennedy and Kym grinned nastily as they cracked their knuckles threateningly. Tyson stepped up beside Ray to help him, glaring already. Kym and Kennedy looked up at the two guards and grinned to one another.

'Rona! Cho-Ann! Ya wanna help?' Kym belowed up at them. Next thing the bladers knew, there were four girls instead of two.

One of the guards was black (a/n:sorry if that sounds racist at all - not meant to be!), and wore the uniform like so many other girls. She had a confident look on her face, and grinned to Kym as she looked their opponents up and down.

The other girl was white (a/n: again, no intended racism) and seemed to be chinease. Although she wasn't a neko-jin like Ray and the others, she looked ready to fight, and somehow they didn't like the look of her stern expression.

'Rona!' Kennedy called, making the black girl look up. That meant that Cho-Ann was the chinease girl. Rona ran over to Kennedy, and together they started beating back Lee and Ray.

Meanwhile, Cho-Ann and Kym were busy fighting Johnny, Tyson and Mariah. Cho-Ann punched Mariah, sending her back into the others once more. Max and Kevin helped her up, but she did not return to the fight. Kym noticed this and smirked at the sobbing pink-head.

Kym blocked one of Tyson's bad punches, and swift-kicked him under the feet, leaving him lying on his back, beetroot red. That was when The Blitzkreig Boyz joined in too.

Bryan started trying to hit Kym with his kicks, and she was left to dodge them as quickly as she could. Kym groaned as she jumped and ducked and shot to the sides to avoid being kicked.

'Didn't we do this exact same work-out yesterday?' she asked Kennedy, not even having to look at Bryan to dodge him.

'Ya-huh.' Kennedy answered as she started blocking Tala's fists.

'Kym!' called Rona suddenly. Kym leapt up into the air, landing next to Rona, who had taken Kym's place fighting, or rather dodging, Bryan. Kym flashed a grateful smile at Rona as she started fighting Kai.

'Hmm, I'm amazed - I haven't been _this_ bored since Buffy's last speech.' Kym teased Kai.

'And boy are they dull!' Kennedy told them as she kicked Spencer in the stomach, sending him backwards also.

Ian pulled out his riffle, but Cho-Ann kicked it out of his hands casually, before going back to tackle Tala, who started fighting her again.

Soon, the girls had many against one, and were still fine.

Kym was fighting Johnny, Bryan, Kai and Robert, and was managing to dodge most of the attacks aimed at her. Kym was using her entire body, hands, feet, arms, legs, whatever it was she was using it to fight.

Kennedy was busy holding off Lee, Ray, Mariah and Kevin. Kennedy was more cocky than Kym, and ended up letting in a few more attacks. They didn't affect more than her pride though, and when hit she hit back twice as hard.

Oliver, Enrique, Tyson and Ian were fighting Rona, while Cho-Ann was succedingly stopping Max, Tala and Spencer.

'VI!' Kym yelled eventually, as she saw Cho-Ann and Rona each get knocked out. Oliver had punched Rona, and Spencer had slammed Cho-Ann against a wall, where she hit her head.

Now Kym was fighting Johnny, Bryan, Kai, Robert, Tala, Max, Oliver and Enrique, while Kennedy took Spencer, Tyson, Ian, Ray, Mariah, Leeand Kevin.

The redhead who had previously been instructing the other girls on the opposite side of the courtyard whipped round, and spotted what was happening.

'ATTACK!' They heard her scream to those training. Next thing they knew, there were about twenty more girls than before, with Vi leading the attack.

Within a couple of minutes, all of them had been caught up by at least one girl. Kai, Tala, Tyson and Bryan were some who were held by two. Max was being held by three, he was so hyperactive.

Kym dusted herself off, and walked through to them, ordering the captains brought to her. The girls clearly respected her, and none questioned her, they just obeyed. Kym narrowed her eyes as she looked them all up and down again.

'I see you've met security.' she said smugly, a smirk positioned on her face. Around her some girls chuckled, others just smirked. Kym joined in too, before stopping shortly, replacing her smirk with seriousness again.

'Get them out of here.' She ordered to them girls there. They all nodded, but didn't set any of them down as they marched them outside the gates. The girls threw the bladers to the ground roughly, and turned wordlessly back into the abey, leaving them lying in the cold of Moscow.

'I hate those girls.' Tyson stated. For once, everyone was in agreement with him, and nodded, glaring at the now-closed gates.

'Yeah, and why were they all wearing that same uniform?' Mariah asked. Kai was glad it hadn't just been him who had noticed - Mariah could get away with noticing, he couldn't.

'Get OUT!'

They all looked up at the sound of Kym's shrieks. The doors opened once more, and Kenny was tossed out into the snow with them, Dizzi thrown out a few seconds later. Kenny let out a cry, and dived to catch Dizzi in his arms. He glared back at the gates, which by then were closed again.

'Where were you Chief?' asked Tyson as he went over to help the boy up again.

'I took a small detour when Kym and Kennedy were taking you out here. You won't believe what me and Dizzi saw!' Kenny told them all. By the sound of his voice, it was pretty horendous, but the bladers knew that their curiousities would get the better of them all.

'I taped it for future reference - take a look!' Dizzi chatted idly.

'Maybe later,' Kai said in the typical Kai manor. 'But now we need to tell Mr Dickinson what we know.' Robert and some others nodded, while Johnny just rolled his eyes.

'He said he'd be at the hotel around about now, but we'd better call him first.' Robert said, mostly to the Blitzkreig Boyz. They nodded, and Enrique handed Robert his mobile. Typical Enrique.

After a few minutes on the phone to Mr Dickinson and then a taxy company, Robert sat down next to his teammates, giving Enrique back his phone too.

A couple of minutes later, four taxies showed up, each taking four of the 16 there. They all got in, and the taxies drove off, back to their hotel to give Mr Dickinson the news on the new abey, and the strange girls that enhabited it.

**Sorry if this took a while - i loose track with my updating sometimes. please review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	4. BackSeat Thoughts And Conversations

Chapter 3 - Back-Seat Thoughts and Conversations

Robert sat thinking deeply on the way back. There had been something about that girl, Kym, when he fought her. She seemed ... sililar and familiar, like a forgotten friend. He tried to focus back on the conversation, and started watching out for ways to turn it onto Kym.

He was in the back with Enrique and Johnny, while Oliver was in the front. His teammates had been idly talking about their battle, and the girls from the abey.

'That one, Kym, I got the weirdest feeling round her.' Johnny admitted. Next to him, Enrique smirked.

'Aww, is Johnny in love?' he teased. Johnny scowled and cuffed the blonde italian round the head. Robert groaned and Johny continued.

'No idiot, its not love. That's what you do, anyway.' Enrique turned pink at this, but Johnny ignored him.

'Well then what was it Johnny?' asked Oliver, turned round to look at them all curiously.

'Like I'd met her before, but a long time ago.' Johnny said slowly. Robert stared at him and nodded.

'Me too.' He said. They all stared at him too, even Johnny. Then, to eeryone's surprise, Oliver started nodding, almost like he understood something.

'That's probably right then.' He said calmly. Robert and Johnny each raised an eyebrow at him, and Enrique just looked confused.

'How'd you figure?' asked Enrique, a frown burried deep into his expression.

'Well since Johnny and Robert were so close when they were children, its likely that they both knew this Kymica somehow. That'll be why they both get the feeling they recognised her, but it could be a friend from childhood.' The green-haired frenchmen explained.

'What did you call her?' Johnny asked suddenly. Robert nodded as well.

'Kymica? Its what the old man called her - Kym short for Kymica.' Oliver told them. He watched with Enrique as the two boys glanced at each other and shook their heads in disbelief.

'Unbelievable...' muttered Robert. Johnny nodded, and both their teammates saw how pale they suddenly were.

For the rest of the journey, neither Johnny nor Robert would speak a word about Kymica or their pasts with her. Oliver and Enrique planned to get the others' help later on though.

**Good? Bad? Crazy? Tell me what you think, please. what more can i say but thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	5. Report

Chapter 4 - Report

Back at the hotel, they all met up with Mr Dickinson. He had requested that they were in a private room, so no one could overhear them. They started off thinking over what thry knew.

'Ok, so how much do we know so far?' started Robert, as mr Dickinson settled in his chair to listen.

'The abey _doesn't_ belong to Biovolt, and has mostly girls in it from what we saw.' Ray said.

'There were some girls there, who we got their names.' Started Enrique thoughtfully, 'There was Kym-'

'Or Kymica, was her full name.' Oliver pointed out. They all nodded.

'And Kennedy, Rona, Cho-Ann, Faith, who else?' recited Mariah.

'Vi, well thats what Kym called her.' Ian said. Everyone nodded again as they remembered when Kym had bellowed across to the redhead.

'Wasn't Vi doing some training thing with some other girls?' Johnny wondered. A few others nodded, but most people were still in thought.

'Yeah, combat stances, I think.' Ray let slip. He winced under the sharp looks that were brought apon him.

'How'd you know?' Tyson asked him.

'We trained with many of them in our village,' Lee explained to save Ray from a beating.

'So what else did we find out?' asked Mr Dickinson, pulling the conversation back on track before it went off.

'Hey Robert, didn't you and Johnny say-' But Enrique never got to finish, for a certain scot slapped his hand over the blande italian's mouth before he could say any more. But the damage was done and Oliver remembered too.

'Yeah what were you two talking about in the taxi?' Oliver asked them, a small smirk on his lips as he saw that neither would get out of this easily.

'Robert? Johnny? What do they mean?' asked Max, grinning as they all watched the infamous european bladers get caught in their own conversation.

'They said they thought they recognised that girls called K-' But once again Enrique's mouth was covered by Johnny's hand. Robert glared his warning to Oliver, who smiled them off.

'Recognised who?' Tyson pursisted curiously. Everyone was smirking at the two bladers, who were very angry with their italian teammate.

'Kym.' Oliver told them calmly. That even caught Kai, Bryan and Tala's attentions.

'Why would you two recognise Kym?' asked Tala, an eyebrow raised as the previously mentioned sourpusses looked towards Robert and Johnny.

Robert and Johnny loked to each other, and shook their heads, but only so that they could see it. Oliver and Enrique were quite used to the two doing that, so saw it and thought nothing of it.

'Why did you recognise Kym?' Kai repeated Tala. Johnny glared at Kai, but didn't say anything still.

'They seemed to remember more when Oliver called-' For the third time in the conversation, Johnny's hand slapped itself across Enrique's mouth.

'What!' asked Kevin angrily. The others nodded, half amused, half annoyed with the repeated cut-offs.

'I referred to Kym as Kymica, her full name, and Johnny and Robert seemed to remember.' Oliver sighed, glancing at Johnny, who had his eye on Enrique warily, hand at the ready.

'Yeah,' Enrique piped up again, ducking Johnny's hand. 'They both went pale.'

Robert stood up. 'I think this has gone too far. I'm going to our room. Anyone who follows me to ask questions and I will not be responsible for my actions.'

Robert swept from the room, with Johnny close behind him. Oliver and Enrique glanced worriedly at each other before explaining to the others.

'Robert and Johnny grew up together really, their pasts are pretty similar too.' Oliver told them.

Enrique nodded. 'By the sounds of things they both knew her, but probably when they were really young - they only got the feeling they knew her, nothing definite.'

Others started nodding too now. Ray stood up with them. 'So they might have been close to her in some way. Maybe they don't want us going into their pasts.' he suggested. More nodding, and muttering.

Eventually they all filed out, still talking away to each other.

Up in the Majestics' room, Robert and Johny lay talking. Below them in the lounge, Oliver and Enrique wondered just how close they had been to Kymica.

**so sorry to leave it hanging like that! i'll try to get the next chapter up soon - meanwhile keep me going with your reviews! thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	6. Training

Chapter 5 - Training

Back at the abey, Kymica Summers trained as hard as she could. She had requested a private training session, and people around her knew better than to deprive her of it. She needed the anger-relief.

Kym smiled to herself as she felt her fist collide with the punch-bag, a badly draw picture of one of the boys taped on it. She had fought him and a friend in the battle after they had broken in with about 15 others.

What worried her most of all though, was the feeling she had gotten round the two of them. Kymica knew perfectly well who the group had been - as a beyblader she knew all the top teams, and they were the best.

She had just fought and kicked out The Bladebreakers, Demolition Boyz, White Tigers, and Majestics. Kym kinda liked the idea that she had beaten them all like that. Of course, she had had some help, but she liked to know that she was on the ball too.

The boys she had disliked the most had scared her. Kym knew that she had trained herself well, and so was able to cover up her emotions most of the time, especially when fighting, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

Kymica had never known her family, taken from them at a very young age to begin her training as a slayer. She, like so many others, had taken the name 'Summers', to protect their families, whom they were never meant to know.

Kym often wondered who she would be if she wasn't a slayer. But since the chance had never come, she had tried to stop wondering. In fact, the most Kym had ever been told, was that she had had an older brother, and is English.

For her families safety, Kymica had never kept in touch with them, and had no record of who they were. She doubted even Giles and Wesley even remembered them any more.

Kymica stopped punching, for fear of ultimately destroying yet another punch-bag. She thought back to what she had felt. What she had thought.

Kym let out a shrill war-cry, and round-house-kicked the punchbag, sending it onto the floor in a heap. She picked it up and tied it back on to the ceiling like before, and started on the running machine instead.

She had no idea why she had felt that way. Against what Kennedy would definitely tease her, Kym wasn't in love. No, she just got the strong feeling she had met the two boys before.

Hopefully Giles wouldn't notice she kicked the punchbag again.

**Hehe, please tell me what you think of it all. um, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	7. Back At The Ranch

Chapter 6 - Back At The Ranch

Back at the abey, things were interesting. Slayer nightlife had begun, and things were getting fun.

While Giles, Wesley and the other watchers they had found were working still, Faith, Buffy and the other girls came down to the abey's club, The Bronze to party.

Xander did the DJ, while Spike and Angel kept an eye on things round the place. Every night, three pairs of slayers would go out to patrol while the others relaxed and others worked. Those who worked worked at The Bronze, for the slayers all took turns doing the bar, and guarding the doors. Only the generals and above got off from bar duties, though.

The Bronze was about twice the size of the one that had been in Sunnydale, but only took slayers and the staff. It had a lounge area, a bar area, dance floor, cafe area, even a training area off it all. Also known as 'Slayers' Paradise', only one girl disliked it. Annabel.

But then, Annabel was often with the watchers instead of the slayers, and the slayers disliked her for it. She was known to suck up to Giles and Wesley, Wesley especially, which turned Cordelia against her too.

That night though, Kym was in a good mood and neither her or Kennedy had any duties for the night.

The infamous slayering duo sauntered up to the bar, waving to various friends of theirs, and winking to Spike and Angel when they saw them, Kym more than Kennedy though.

'Diet coke, please Vi.' Kym rested her elbows on the bar edge and glanced round The Bronze.

'Same here Vi.' Kennedy copied Kym, only stopping on Willow as she made her way towards them. Kennedy smiled warmly and waved to her lover. Next to her, Kym frowned.

'Kennedy. Look at the doors.' Kym said, not taking her eyes off said doors.

The doors into The Bronze from the outside world was on the same wall as the bar, with the doors in from the abey opposite them. They were guarded with two guards per entrance.

At the outer doors, as they were called (not the doors to the abey, ok?), there seemed to be some trouble. Sometimes, some tough guys would try to get into The Bronze, since it was invitation only, and had all the hot slayers inside.

'I'll get it. You stay with Will, k?' Kym told her friend calmly. Kennedy grinned at her and the two high-fived before Kym started off through the crowd, all the while telling people that she'd handle it. The girls all left her too it, they knew better than to mess with Kymica Summers.

Kym stopped as she reached the doors. On duty was Amanda and Nikki Summers. Attacking them was none other than The Demolition Boys, and Kai.

Kym glared at her opponents and screamed something in the same language as earlier, which Oliver and Enrique had identified as Spanish.

All slayers stopped, as did the music. Faith and the blonde from the conference room pushed their way through to stand by Kym.

'Faith, Buffy. These are the pests I was telling you about earlier.' Kym said stiffly, her eyes never leaving the boys as they shook of the guards who tried to hold them. Only Ian remained trapped, held up by his collar by Amanda, who was teasing him.

'Oh I think you can handle them with Amanda and Nikki, Kymi.' Buffy said. Kym's hand flew out, grabbing the blonde at the neck.

'I. Am. Not. Called. _KYMI._ For **anything.** Capishe!' Kym spat out. The blonde rolled her eyes but nodded, and was swiftly released from Kym's death grip. Kym smiled childishly at her.

'Good. Now that that's settled,' she cracked her knuckles menacingly, 'What to do with the crashers.' There was a lot of cheering and jeering from the crowd that had gathered behind them.

'Hiya Kym. Mind if I help?' Kennedy stepped out from a section of the crowd to join them. Kym nodded.

'I wanna rematch with those jerks too.' Rona stepped out with them. Faith and Buffy stepped back to watch.

'And me! Those gits will pay for what they did to my make-up!' There was small laughter as Cho-Ann stepped out too, grinning nastily at the bladers.

'You sure you guys wanna do this? Cos we could kick your butts some other night if you want.' Kennedy asked. Kym smirked.

'Yeah, try when we're on duty instead.' Others laughed at her comment, and Amanda and Nikki bowed to the four, before backing away from them, into the crowd.

'What's with the bowing?' asked Johnny as he stepped round the doorway. Oliver and Enrique followed him.

'Why am I not surprised that you showed up as well?' Kym asked boredly, cupping her chin in her hand, leaning her elbow on a ledge by the doorway.

'Why aren't we surprised that we know you Kymica?' Robert asked, finally stepping out from the shadows. Johnny nodded and all eyes turned to Kym.

Kym's eyes widened in an instant, and she suddenly felt freezing cold. Goosepimples appeared on her skin, her feet were frozen to the spot, and a feeling of de-ja-vu and dread smothered her.

'Kym? What are they talking about?' asked Kennedy uncertainly. Kym only shook her head.

'You are not here, you are not here, you are not here, you are not he-'

'Um, yes we are here.' Oliver intererupted Kym's whispered chants.

'Fine. I am not here, I am not here, I am not here, I am not here, I am not here, I am not he-'

'KYM!' Kym turned to Kennedy, and grabbed a chocolate bar off the side. She swiftly brought the bar round, and stuffed it into the brinette's mouth.

'Hym! Gm mis mocomate mar mout om my mouf mow!' Slayers throughout The Bronze started chuckling as the mighty Kennedy was reduced to sounding like an idiot. Wrong move.

'I wouldn't laugh if I were you girls. Cos she's gonna kill you lot _and_ me now. Well, as soon as she gets that bar gotta her gob, that is.' Kym told them casually.

'Uh, Kym?' asked Amanda, tapping the purple-haired slayer on the shoulder.

'What?'

'Look up there!' Amanda cried, pointing to above the doorway.

Stood on top of the doorframe, was none other than the revived Celeb.

'CELEB!' Buffy yelled.

There was immediate mayhem. Girls started screaming and running across The Bronze, leaving the bladers stood where they were.

Kai saw the grey-haired man from the conference room run p to Kym and start saying something to her. Kym started protesting, and pointed to the group angrily. The man grabbed her arm, but she pulled away, punching him in the nose, before running over to a group of scared girls, who nodded and ran after her, back towards the bladers.

'COME ON!' Kym screamed as the group raced towards them.

Along with Kym was Kennedy, Rona, Cho-Ann, Amanda, Vi, Faith and Buffy.

Kym grabbed Johnny and Roberts' hand, and ran off almost immediately, leaving her friends to get the other bladers.

Kennedy grabbed Kai and Tala's hands too, also running off with them after Kym. Both girls dodged round a corner with the boys, and waited. Kennedy bumped into Kym as she rounded the corner, sending Kym back a bit.

Meanwhile, Buffy and Faith had gone together with Bryan, Tyson, Mariah and Ray.

Amanda and Cho-Ann were together, protecting, Lee, Kevin, Spencer and Ian.

That left Rona and Vi with Max, Kenny, Oliver and Enrique.

Kym was regretting her choice to say the least.

'Alright, what the hell is going on here? Who was that guy? And how do you know these two?' asked Kai, smirking with Tala at Johnny and Robert. Kym and Kennedy rolled their eyes.

'We'll tell them later, ok?' Kym said to Kennedy, before running down a passageway.

'Where are we going?' asked Johnny as he and the others followed Kym as fast as they could.

'To Slayers Chamber!' floated back the reply.

Johnny and Robert looked at each other and gulped.

'Slayer?'

**Well, did you like it? please, please, please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	8. Attack Of The Nutty Priest

Chapter 7 - Attack of The Nutty Priest

Kym lead them through a maze of passages and tunnels, sometimes getting close to lost herself. Kennedy was bringing up the rear, but Kym still seemed worried.

She kept muttering to herself, and pretending she hadn't said anything when asked about it.

She stopped as a tune burst through the walls of the abey, knocking everyone in the passage onto their hands and knees. They recognised it as Linkin Park's 'Breaking The Habit'.

Kym and Kennedy smiled at last.

'Somebody's gotten to the vault. We're safe and so is the key!' Kym explained happily, befor crawling down the rest of the passage.

'The others here clearly respect you Kym. Why?' asked Robert. Kym stopped and looked round at him.

'Because I'm a general here. So is Kennedy actually. There are only four generals here, so its a very important rank. Thats all I'm telling you, now come on.'

They did as they were told, but they were all secretly wondering about the millions of questions running through their minds.

WITH BUFFY AND FAITH

'NO!'

Buffy and Faith were red with rage from yelling at Tyson, who was complaining and asking lots of questions.

Buffy started yelling at Tyson, and Faith turned to Mariah and Ray.

'Can't you shut him up before B ends up without a voice?' she asked, running a hand through her long hair. Ray nodded and went over to Tyson.

'Hey Tyson, if you shut up, maybe they'll give us some food when we get to wherever we're going.' Ray told him. Tyson stopped and looked at Ray, before going completely silent.

Faith grinned at him, and Buffy smiled at him and Mariah. 'Thanks, we owe you one there.' Faith congratulated as Buffy stepped into a previously hidden passageway.

'Faith, you take the end, ok?' she told her briefly, before going ahead down the passage. Ray and Mariah followed, dragging Tyson with them.

Faith smiled slightly to Bryan, who ignored her and went into the passage after the others. Faith rolled her eyes, but follwed him anyway.

WITH AMANDA AND CHO-ANN

'Guys just trust us, you have to if you want to live!' Amanda pleaded as Cho-Ann blocked the many attacks of Spencer and Lee.

'Who was that?' asked Lee in between delivering blows to Cho-Ann, who blocked them all perfectly.

'That? That was Celeb. Dirty bastard and sworn enemy of the slayers. The most loyal follower of The First.' Cho-Ann stopped fighting as Amanda explained. Both girls shivered at the name.

' First what?' asked Lee, stopping to help Cho-Ann up when a punch had sent her back into a wall, though not knocking her out that time.

'The First Evil.' Cho-Ann told them solmnly.

'Ok. I'm confused. Explain this entire thing? Who are you girls, why are you at the abey, why are you so strong and who's Celeb and The First Evil, plus, what the heck do they have to do with all this?' asked Kevin. Ian nodded. So did Lee and Spencer. Amanda and Cho-Ann were still getting over the shiver that had acompanied the mention of The First.

'We don't have time. We have to get to safety before we find more trouble. Celeb never attacks alone.' Cho-Ann said, ending with suspicion in her tone. Amanda pulled back a painting, revealing a passageway.

'Lets go. You first, Cho.' Amanda said. Cho-Ann nodded and stepped into the tunnel. She glanced back at the others and nodded to Amanda. Then the confident oriental slayer started along the tunnel with great ease.

Lee followed, then Kevin, then Ian and last Spencer. Amanda was behind Spencer, bringing up the rear.

WITH RONA AND VI

'Guys, please!' Rona pleaded desperately. 'We need you to co-operate here! We're trying to save you. Celeb would have killed you all in seconds - if we don't go, he could kill all of us!' Rona added. Vi nodded timidly from her side.

'Yeah. We have to go now.' The petite redhead insisted. Oliver, Enrique, Max and Kenny all stopped what they were doing at what the girls had said.

Rona groaned. 'Look. We'll explain everything when we meet up with the rest of your group, and when all of us are safe, ok?' She promised. Vi pulled back a wall hanging, and stepped into the passage hidden by it previously.

'Come on.' Vi said, a small, kind smile lighting up her face. Oliver and Enrique followed her first, Max and Kenny going after. Rona stayed right behind them, never letting anyone go behind her.

After they had been going through the passages for about quarter of an hour, Linkin Park's 'Breaking The Habbit' came on above them. Vi and Rona smiled.

'Ok. Someone's at the vault. We're safe now. Let's go.' Vi said, and went faster. They others followed her lead, until the other tunnels seemed a blurr as they shot past them. These girls were fast.

WITH KYM AND KENNEDY

When eventually, Kym stopped, the boys all looked round.

They were stood in front of a large metal doorway, that reached the ceiling. There wasn't a vent in sight, but about five passages leading off the sort-of clearing that was around the door.

By the door was a keypad, with a mini-microphone just above it. Kym punched in a code, typing so fast no one stood a chance of seeing what the code was. She leaned to the microphone, and spoke loudly and clearly. As she did so, her eyes were scanned for ID.

'Kymica Summers and Kennedy Summers.' Kym said. Her face was scanned, and so was Kennedy. Two lasers shot out of the ceiling suddenly, their aim directly on Johnny, Robert, Tala and Kai. They jumped back, no way of escape.

Kym and Kennedy smirked. 'And guests.' Kym added. At once the lasers went away again, but the boys weren't over the shock completely. The lasers had been preparing to fire.

The doors opened up, and they all darted inside again quickly. Just as Kennedy darted inside, the doors slammed shut again. The boys looked around the room.

**Hope you all enjoyed that. i'll try to update soon, please review in the meantime though. thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	9. Slayers Chamber

**Disclaimer:** i only own Kym and the plot. sadly, neither buffy or beyblade are mine. i weep over them though. OH WELL!

Chapter 8 - Slayers Chamber

The walls were creamy yellow, with pictures of various women dotted around. The majority of the floor was wooden planks, but there was an area which had a jet black carpet. About six white sofas sat on the carpet, with a wooden table in the middle of the rough circle they made up. A sound system was on another table nearby.

On the opposite side of the room, were ten punchbags, and five running machines. Different weapons were on shelves around the room, easy to access, and pretty much all-use. All were sharpened ready for use.

On the wall opposite the door, were three huge bookshelves, reaching up to the ceiling. There was a ladder, able to move along the shelves with ease, so anyone could access the books. There wasn't a space in sight on any shelf.

Sat on the sofas, were five men, and four women. One man, they recognised as the old man Kym had punched in the nose earlier, Giles, his name was.

The second man, was black (still no racism here,) and seemed nice enough. He wore casual jeans, a dark red T-shirt, and a dark brown leather jacket over the top.

The third man looked to be in his mid-fourties. He wore glasses, and looked very proud and stuck-up.

The fourth man had blonde hair, wore jeans and a black top under a long, black leather jacket that came to his mid-calfs. He was arguing with the last man.

The last man, had brown hair, neither light nor dark. His eyes were warm but sad, and he wore jeans as well, with a navy blue top over the top.

The first woman, had shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a short and tight electric blue dress, and quite a lot of makeup.

The second woman had short, red hair, and wore green tight, trousers. Her top was a lighter shade of green, with flared sleeves from the elbow down. She was the woman who had been at the meeting with Giles and Buffy.

The third woman had short, bottle blonde hair. She wore dark stonewash jeans and a faded pink top.

The last two girls wore the slayer uniform. One with blue also had a black berret on her head, showing she was French like Oliver. The other had black hair, reaching to her waist. Her hair was pulled back into a green tortoise shell clip.

Kym and Kennedy smiled as the group looked over to their newest comapanions. Kym scowled to Giles when he saw Johnny, Robert, Tala and Kai as well.

'Surprised to see us?' Kym asked snappily. 'Well, I'm sure Giles is surprised to see these four here, since he was the one telling me to leave them all behind!' She finished furiously. Giles ducked as Kym pretended to throw a knife on the wall behind her. Both slayers smirked.

Kennedy turned to the woman in green (no. 2), and ran to meet her. 'Willow!' She said happily as the two embraced. Kym rolled her eyes.

'I'd say 'Get a room' but you already have one - now use it!' Kym called across to them. Willow blushed slightly, but Kennedy only scowled.

'They're together for those who are wondering.' Kym said to the four boys. She walked over to the group.

'Ok you four, this is Giles' The man from the meeting. He nodded.

'Robin.' The black man (still not racist) He smiled and waved slightly.

'Wesley.' The third man, with glasses. He nodded, a smile on his face.

'Spike.' The punk blonde who was arguing with...

'Angel.' Who was arguing with Spike. Spike and Angel abandoned their argument to nod to the group.

'Cordelia.' The girl in the blue dress. She smiled flirtingly at them.

'Willow for those who haven't guessed.' Kennedy's girlfriend. Willow smiled warmly to them, and went back to Kennedy shortly.

'Anya.' The blonde woman. She smiled to them, looking quite blank as she did so. She seemed thick and blunt, although she wasn't unkind in her greeting.

'And two slayers. Marie with the barret, and Sandra with the black hair.' Marie waved, and greeted them shortly in French. Sandra smiled a small, quick smile, but then went back to glaring at Wesely again.

Kym turned to those she had just introduced. 'No idea who they are though. People we just saved, I guess.'

Johnny smirked. 'I'm Johnny. This is Robert.' He said, pointing to his captain. 'That's Tala,' Tala nodded. 'And that's Kai.' Kai just 'hn'ed in response.

Kym nodded. 'Waiting for orders here, guys.' She said, hintingly. Kennedy broke away from Willow and nodded.

Giles stood up. 'Go stand guard outside the vault. We couldn't with Marie and Sandra, because we didn't have any backup otherwise.' Kym nodded.

'Any casulties?' Kennedy asked. Everyone shook their heads.

Kym and Kennedy stood by one another, backs straight. They saulted and stamped their feet together to Giles. 'Sir, yes sir!' They cried. They let down their arms from the salute, and ran to get weapons. Kym grinned and turned back to Giles.

'Can I use the Scyth?' She asked pleadingly. She was holding a scyth in her hands. It was a bright, metalic red, and had a shard, strong blade on one end. The blade had a handle one side of it, while the main blade was on the other. On the other end was a wooden stake, and there was a grip in the middle of the scyth. It was an amazing weapon.

'Fine.' Giles said, after Kym ressorted to puppy-dog eyes. She jumped up and punched her fist in the air. She ran over to Kennedy, who was ready and waiting. The doors opened, and the girls went through. The doors shut behind them, but opened again shortly after.

Buffy, Faith, Ray, Mariah, Tyson and Bryan all walked inside. Tyson jumped as the doors snapped shut, litterally, right behind him. He pulled the hem of his trouser leg out hastily.

Buffy and Faith walked confidently over to the group. Faith smiled and bent over the top of the sofa to kiss Robin, while Buffy stayed serious.

'Ok Giles. Wadda ya got for me? Why is Celeb attacking again?' Buffy asked sternly. She stopped to pout.

'And why does Kym get the scyth? I found it first.' Giles groaned and held his head in his hands. Everyone around him smirked, except for Buffy, who was still indignant.

**hope you all enjoyed it. pretty please review, and i'll try to update again soon. really hope you like it. thanks for reading (and to those who have, reviewing), naioka1992 - xoxo**


	10. Survival

**Disclaimer:** i only own kym and this plot. nothing more, nothing less.

Chapter 9 - Survival

Giles was just about to answer Buffy, when they heard a loud scream from outside.

Correction, two loud screams. Kym and Kennedy were in trouble. Buffy, Faith, Marie and Sandra all turned to the doors, running to grab weapons automatically.

The boys and Mariah noticed that each girl had two wooden sticks tucked into their belts, one either side. They looked like very thick pencils, thinker and without the lead. Stakes.

Buffy also had a sword, watching it glint in the light as she examined it briefly. She fastened both hands round the hand-hold, and stepped towards the doors.

Sandra held an axe in her right hand, gripping it tightly, a battle-ready expression covering her face.

Faith had a sharp knife in each hand, able to slip them into her belt as well. Both blades glinted like Buffy's sword. Faith looked almost pleased she got to fight, whereas Buffy and Sandra were simply to the point, and focussed on the task ahead.

Marie was armed with a repeating crossbow, with supplies of arrows in her belt, and slung across her shoulder, army-style. She looked slightly nervous, but not unwilling to fight.

Buffy motioned for Marie and Sandra to stay put, while Faith ushered the others away from the doors, where Spike and Angel took over, shooing them towards the sofas.

Buffy and Faith were just at the doors, when they shot open again. Kym and Kennedy ran inside, with Rona, Vi, Oliver, Enrique, Max and Kenny. All eight looked tired out, and were sweating. Vi, Rona, Kym and Kennedy were in the worst shape by far.

The doors opened a few seconds later, letting another man enter, with three girls in uniform with him, inside. Buffy and Willow raced over to him, while Kym and Kennedy helped the girls.

'Xander!' Buffy called as she ran to the man. (like the end of alex-xander)

'Xander' had scruffy brown hair, and wore an eye patch over his left eye. He wore baggy, dirty and torn jeans, with a red-and-white checked shirt over a plain mould-green T-shirt. He had grey trainers on his feet.

The three girls also wore the uniform. One had her brown hair plaited into a French plait. She looked quite proud, and she bowed to Kym, Kennedy, Vi, Buffy and Faith before turned away again. She seemed posh, snobby and annoying.

Kym, Kennedy, Vi, Rona and Marie smirked down at her, muttering to each other as she walked away from them.

The second girl had bright blue hair. It was short, and spiked up around her head, and although it was probably gelled before hand, it looked natural now. She looked cheeky and stubborn, also coming across as a tough opponent. She too, bowed.

The last girl had bubblegum pink hair. It was slightly brighter than Mariah's, but she sure didn't look like a girly-girl. She had a mischievous gleam in her eye, and cheeky grin on her face. She held a knife in one hand, and seemed oblivious to the pointed glares Wesely was shooting at her.

The last girl bowed to the slayers, and joined in the whispering. Sandra walked over to the group, a calm, expressionless mask in place.

She pointed to the first girl. 'That's Annabel.' Sandra told the group. 'She's a real suck-up to Giles and Wesley, so all the girls here hate her. She's a real outcast. Only one though, so no one does anything about it. The Watchers know better to interfere with _us_.' She said with a smirk.

Sandra pointed to the pinknette. 'That,' she said matter-of-factly, 'is Sasha. She's a right punk, so don't mess with her. Not even Faith can handle her; we have to get Kym in to sort _her_ out!' Sandra said. Apparently, this was quite amazing to her. The group didn't understand.

'Umm, we don't know what's going on here. Mind explaining?' asked Ray. The others nodded. Sandra groaned and smacked her forehead.

'When Caleb's gone, we'll explain. Until then, I can't say much more.' Sandra said. She looked sincerely sorry for that, so they didn't press her. She pointed to the bluenette. 'She's Cara. Sasha's best friend. Don't mess with either of them. Faith can sort Cara out, but like I said, only Kym can sort _Sasha_ out.'

'When do they need to be "sorted out"?' asked Johnny. Sandra smirked.

'When they're sugar-high, angry, excited, very very happy, gleeful, or just plain _drunk_.' Sandra recited.

'You sell alcohol here?' asked Kenny. Sandra nodded.

'Yeah, but the bartenders have a record of all our ages, so they can monitor how much we all drink. Not even girls over 18 can drink more than a certain amount.' Sandra filled them in. Kym walked over, leaving Kennedy with Willow.

'Yeah. And boy can that cause problems.' Kym added with a smirk. She nodded her head over towards the punch bags and running machines. 'Come on Sandra, we'll go for a warm-up while we talk to this lot, yeah?' Sandra nodded, and the whole group followed the two girls over.

They started punching furiously, showing incredible strength for their size, weight and age.

After a while they went onto the running machines. The bladers watched them. Kym smirked again.

'You can join in as well, you know.' She said. Max jumped onto another running machine, and started to burn off his hyper-energy, running at full speed. Ray and Lee also started to run, while Mariah focussed on kicking the punch bags. Slayers weren't aloud to kick the punch bags, for fear of destroying them.

Tyson, Johnny, Kai, Robert, Oliver and Enrique all started on the punch bags. Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Kevin soon joined them as well. After another fifteen minutes of exercise, almost everyone had stopped to rest. The only ones still going were Kym, Sandra and Max. The blonde boy was still hyper, as usual, and the two girls just seemed normal.

'You stopping already?' asked Sandra, clearly amazed and unimpressed by the tone in her voice. They nodded and gasped, most clutching their sides.

Kym rolled her eyes. 'Whatever. We do this for twenty minutes per run, three times a day, every day. This is nothing to us.' She told them. The two slayers laughed at their astounded looks.

'What's so funny you two? Are we gonna fight or _what!_' Buffy yelled across the room. Kym and Sandra stopped short on the machine, and let their bodies move backwards, falling to the ground at the edge of the machine.

They each grabbed their weapons again, and ran over to the other slayers. The group followed as well. Spike, Angel, Xander, Robin and Giles held them back. The slayers exited once more.

Shrill battle-cries were heard, and the battle began. Anya pressed a button. Willow walked over to them sadly.

'You can watch them fighting now. Just looked through there. This is all real. Every second. They could die, for all we know.' Willow told them. She broke off and walked away. Wesley patted her shoulder, but did nothing more.

The doors opened, submitting the last group into the chamber. Amanda, Cho-Ann, Lee, Kevin, Spencer and Ian all ran inside. Cho-Ann was dragging Ian by the collar, and the small blader appeared to be suffocating, as shown by his face starting to turn purple.

Amanda and Cho-Ann grabbed weapons, Cho-Ann with another sword, and Amanda with two daggers. They too had two stakes each slipped into their belts. They ran out to join in the frenzy.

Johnny, Robert, Kai, Tala and Bryan pulled away from the rest of the group and walked over to the side, where they could see the battle outside. It was terrifying. Ray, Lee, Kevin and Mariah pulled away as well to watch with them. They gasped.

The eight slayers, who had made it to the vault, were all fighting for their lives. Up against what looked like about a hundred enemies, the girls were fairing amazingly well, considering the odds. Eight against one hundred...

The enemies were worse, though.

They were deathly pale, all wearing black leather. They had fangs and scrunched up faces. Vampires.

The White Tiger's eyes widened, as did Ray's. 'They're fighting Turok-Han!' gasped Lee. The others nodded, and Willow walked over to the group by the window.

'How do you know about Turok-Han?' she asked coolly. Mariah tore her eyes away from the battle.

'They were a legend in our village. They attacked hundreds of years before we were born, but the story was passed down.' The pinknette said. 'They're primitive vampires, stronger and more deadly than those found today. I guess they exist as well?' She asked. Spike and Angel stepped forward.

'Actually...' Angel said. His face shifted gruesomely, and he soon resembled the Turok-Han. 'I'm older than I look. So is William here.' He said, nodding to Spike, who was also a vampire.

'I told you Angelus. I'm Spike. William the Bloody is long gone.' Spike said with a nasty grin. Angel nodded.

'Ok, so how old _are_ you?' asked Kevin dryly. Angel grinned.

'About 420 years old. I'm from Ireland, originally, but I go back a long way. Killed my sire as well, so I'm not that popular. First vampire to get a soul, too.' Angel boasted. Mariah rolled her eyes.

'Oh my **God**, are you twelve!' she asked him. Angel goggled at her.

'No, I just told you, I'm 420, give or take a decade...' He repeated with a smirk. Mariah turned back to the battle. Angel turned his gaze away from the pinknette to talk to Giles.

'I'm about 200 years old. Killed two slayers, and killed a lot more demons than that.' Spike added.

The bladers rolled their eyes and turned back to watch the fight again.

The girls had cut the numbers to about half by then, and didn't seem too badly injured. As more and more Turok-Han turned to ash and dust, the floor girls started to tire. More slayers came, and started to help. Within a few more minutes, the Turok-Han were history again.

Giles scribbled something down into what looked like a journal. The slayers trudged back inside, with another ten with the eight from the start. They looked pretty down, considering they had just defeated about a hundred primitive vampires.

Kym walked solemnly over to Giles. 'Tina Summers. Water Slayer. As her commanding general, I took great pleasure in knowing her, and will miss her dearly. She was always there for you. Brave, sweet, kind; a noble slayer. She died with honour.' Kym said proudly. Her voice wavered slightly, but she ploughed on anyway.

The other slayers had their heads bowed too, all stood behind Kym as she reported to him. Giles, Wesley, Robin, Xander, Willow, Anya, Cordelia, Spike, Angel, and surprisingly, Mariah, all bowed their heads as well. They all looked over at Mariah. Angel walked over and muttered something to Kym, Kennedy, Buffy and Faith. They all nodded and went over to Mariah.

'Umm, Mariah, isn't it?' asked Buffy. Faith smirked, but Buffy glared at her. Faith shut up again pretty quick.

Mariah nodded. 'So?' she said defensively. Kym nodded to Buffy and stepped forward.

'Ok, we have our suspicions about you, so we're going to run a small, quick test. It won't hurt, and we can do it right now.' Kym said. Mariah took a step backwards. Lee and Ray each took a step forwards, both angrily.

'Are you on drugs or something?' asked Mariah worriedly. The slayers laughed and shook their heads.

'Naw. Giles' murder us, anyway, right Ripper!' called back Faith. Giles winced, but didn't provoke fate by replying.

Kym shook her head. 'Don't ask. Long story.' she said.

'Giles' nickname when he was a teenager.' Cordelia called across the room to them. Kym shrugged at the group of puzzled and suspicious bladers.

'Apparently not that long.' Kym said. Buffy smiled, others laughed and giggled, some smirked.

'What are you testing for, anyway?' asked Kevin, standing next to the pinknette.

'To see if she's a slayer too. When she punched Kennedy earlier, it might have been cancelled out, because she's not trained, and because she's an air element. Kennedy's fire, so Air's weak against her.' Kym told them. Mariah gasped. Lee growled.

'What kind of test?' he spat. Kym rolled her eyes.

'Punch me.' she said.

'What!' asked Mariah, looking close to fainting. Kym smirked.

'Punch me. That's the test. Air and water are equal, so we can fairly test if she's a slayer. Now punch me.' Kym said. She pointed to her face and grinned. 'Right here. Come on, as hard as you can.'

Mariah shook her head. 'Why?' she asked. Kym smiled and put a hand on the pinknette's arm. Kym lead Mariah over by the punch bags, in a free space.

'Punch. Don't worry; we slayers heal quickly, so it's ok. Come on, in your own time. Let out all your anger.' Kym said kindly. Mariah paused for a moment, and then pulled her arm back blindly, sending it forward in a punch.

It was clear from the way she had punched, that Mariah had never punched someone in her life. Not like that, anyway. It was sooooooo badly done.

And yet, it hit Kym right in the mouth, sending the slayer backwards into the wall behind her. Kym bounced back as she hit, and fell to the floor. Mariah's hands cupped round her mouth at what she had done.

Kym looked up weakly, a small smile on her face. She pushed herself up, though it looked painful for her to do so. Mariah rushed over to support her.

'Congrats,' Kym said weakly. 'You're officially a slayer. Welcome to the team Mariah.' She looked to Vi. 'VI!' She barked. Talk her through, would ya?' Kym said. Vi nodded and took Mariah to the side.

Lee, Ray and Kevin followed. 'So Mariah will train here with the other slayers?' asked Lee. Vi shrugged and Kym and Kennedy walked over.

Kym nodded. 'Yeah she'll train here. Thing is though, since you guys have seen the Turok-Han, _and_ a lot of the abbey, we'll explain everything to you all. You can stay here and help around the abbey, training with slayers, working with Watchers, that kind of thing.'

The boys nodded. So did Mariah. She giggled nervously. 'So, umm, how and when do I train? she asked. Vi smiled reassuringly to her.

'First you'll learn some basic self defence, while also learning about Slaying. How to kill, what to do, what not to do...There's more to this job than you'd think.' Vi said. Kym and Kennedy nodded heartily. Wesley walked over.

'So. Another slayer, eh? Well she can start in a week, ok Vi?' Wesley said briskly. Kym smirked at whispered to Mariah.

'_Watch this!_' Mariah watched. Kym spoke again. 'Hey Wesley, can you say evil?' asked Kym innocently. Wesley turned back to her seriously.

'E-vil.' He said sternly, before walking away again. Vi, Kennedy and Kym burst into laughter. Mariah chuckled as well. Kym wiped a tear from her eye.

'Watcher test. The way they say that one word tells us pretty much all we need to know about their attitude.' Vi told them. The others nodded.

'As first brought in by Queen Buffy, here.' Faith joked. Buffy caught her by the throat.

'For the last time Faith.' she spat, seething with rage. 'I am _nobodies_ Queen.' Buffy released Faith, and let her hand fall to her side again. Faith massaged her throat.

'Yeah, yeah. So we've heard.' Kennedy muttered. Kym stepped in front of Buffy as she lunged at Kennedy, upon hearing her comment. Cries of 'Why you little-!' could be heard from Buffy as Kennedy tried to fend her away.

Faith, Kym and pretty much everyone in the room stopped and looked. Soon they were either laughing, or trying to hold in their laughter.

Cordelia walked over to them. 'When you're done with this little slayer-fest, Buffy, we can go now.' She said coolly. Buffy stopped trying to kill Kennedy and straightened up. Kym motioned to the group, and they all filed out again.

Giles punched in various codes and numbers, shutting the vault again. He turned to Kym, Kennedy and Vi. They all nodded to orders the others could not hear.

'Sir, yes sir!' They all cried, saluting and stamping again. They turned to the group of beybladers.

'It's late, Celeb already knows who you are, and we will explain tomorrow. We'll take you to your rooms.' Kym said firmly. None argued, since all the points were valid.

**Well? Do you like it? Really hope ya did. Please review, next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 – xoxo **


	11. Why Are You Crying?

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot and Kym. I do not own beyblade or Buffy, and I count new slayers into Buffy. Besides, there are FAR too many for me to claim. Therefore I add them into the 'I don't own Buffy' part. Bye-bye.

Chapter 10 – Why Are You Crying?

Kym, Kennedy and Vi lead them along a series of corridors again, nodding to people as they passed them. Some looked suspiciously at Mariah, but others smiled. A few gave her thumbs-ups, and tried to hug her. Vi prised them off, and they kept walking.

They finally reached a corridor, much more casual than the others. Kym opened two doors next to one another, while Kennedy opened another two on the opposite walls to the first two.

In each room were three bunk-beds, a wardrobe, and another door off it, presumably leading to a bathroom. Ray went in, and tried the door. They were right.

It was a faded blue colour, with two white cabinets underneath two porcelain sinks, also white. The sinks and cabinets were opposite the doorway. Above the sinks was a large window, covered with wooden blinds. Toothbrushes and so on were placed on the windowsill, above the sinks.

On the wall to the right of the doorway, was a large mirror, with a glass shelf under it. Nail clippers and a few other items were on it. Under the mirror was a well-stocked towel-rack. The towels were white and didn't look like one giant hairball, thank goodness.

On the last wall, on the left as you came in, were two shower stalls. They looked good enough, and they had good cover as well. They were an off-white, almost a very light brown colour, but went quite well with the blinds in that respect.

On the floor was light-brown lino, with a deep red rug stretching across in front of both shower stalls.

A few others came to see as well, and all proclaimed that it was a nice bathroom. Kym, Vi and Kennedy smirked.

'Don't worry.' Kym said. 'These are the guest or spare rooms. The slayers' rooms are way more fun, practically _covered_ in posters and the like. They aren't all like this.' She assured them.

The bladers nodded, relieved to know this wasn't like Biovolt Abbey, only inhabited by girls. The three slayers left them be, walking back to their own rooms, all on the same corridor. Pretty soon, all three of them were certain they being followed.

Kym waved her hand dismissively, telling the other two to leave it. If Robert and Johnny wanted to follow them, she'd let them follow them.

They reached Vi's room, and she went inside, waving farewell to her fellow generals. Kennedy's door was the next one along, and Kym was suddenly self-conscious as she walked along the bare corridors.

She knew from pure instinct that she was still being followed, but even the fact that she knew they were there was unusually small comfort to her. If it had been Bryan, Kai, Tala or anyone else, she wouldn't have been like this, she knew that. The fact it was them, made Kym want to run and hide. Why, she doubted she would ever know.

Kym dug out her key as she neared her door, stopping for about a minute to unlock and open the door. It was all the two boys needed.

Johnny and Robert each caught one of Kym's arms, twisting both of them behind her body, gripping them tightly. Kym neither struggled nor cried out. She stayed still and made herself as comfortable as possible.

'Yes?' Kym asked, sounding bored and slightly annoyed.

'We need to talk.' Robert stated. Kym swivelled her head to look at him.

'You couldn't have told me that _without_ putting me into two arm-locks first?' She asked them. They stopped twisting her arms, but never released them completely. They frog-marched her into the room. Robert locked it again, pocketing the key, while Johnny pushed Kym onto her double-bed. She sank into the covers, twisting and tangling into them.

Kym tried to get up again, but Johnny pushed her back again, more forcefully this time. Kym tried to bat him away as she attempted to get up again. Once again, Johnny succeeded in pushing her back.

Kym stopped trying, only moving to dodge Johnny, as he attempted to grab her, and probably pin her down. Robert walked over, until he was right at the edge of the bed. This meant two things. One: he was holding Kym's legs from the knees downwards in place, and two: he was looking down at her, something Kym had _never_ liked.

'Ok Kym. First, what do you know about your family?' asked Robert. Kym raised an eyebrow and swore under her breath. The all-too familiar tears were welling up again at the mention of her "family".

'Nothing. When I was about three years old, my Watcher came and took me away from them. I was forced to loose contact with them to save them, because if demons found out they were a slayer's family, they would be out into mortal danger. I couldn't risk them.' Kym said. She had turned away, hoping they wouldn't see her tears. Johnny did.

'Why are you crying?' he asked her. Kym shrugged into her covers. Johnny sat down next to her, and coaxed her into looking at him. He smiled at her. Kym smiled back, but it soon disappeared again. She snapped back to Robert.

'Why the hell do you wanna know?' she spat out at him. Robert stayed calm.

'Because I knew a girl very like you, also called Kymica, who was also taken away at three by a man. I never saw or heard from her again. She was long believed to be dead.' Robert told her. Kym stiffened, though the boys suspected it was more than at her full name. Robert sighed.

'She was my sister.'

**Ohmygosh I am sooooooo evil! Really sorry it took a while to update; writers block can carry between stories or so iv found out! Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	12. Talk About A Newsround!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy, I don't own beyblade, never will own off to weep in a corner like the nutcase she truly is… All my oc's are for rent, although it may be tricky with the crossover part….take your pick of skills and attitudes if you like…read on and enjoy, I hope…

Chapter 11 – Talk About A Newsround

'Y-Your sister?' repeated Kym, who was shaking full-force now. Robert and Johnny nodded. Kym shook her head.

'It's true, Kym.' Johnny told her. Kym shook her head again.

'The only thing I knew about me and my family before I was taken away,' she said slowly, not looking either boy in the eye. 'Was that I am English, and that I have an older brother.'

'Ok, so that clears up how we knew each other.' Robert said. Kym frowned and shook her head.

'No. I have no memories of me and my family, or friends. So how do I know Johnny?' Kym asked.

'We grew up together. Johnny McGregor?' Asked Johnny. Kym frowned and shrugged.

'Rings a bell, but that's all I can say. Sorry.' She said apologetically. Johnny shrugged and smiled.

'It'll do. Besides, you know me now, right?' he said. Kym nodded uncertainly.

'Ok. Now do you two mind going back to your own room?' she asked with a smirk. The two Majestics hastily left, leaving Kym to gaze round her room in wonder.

'Whoa.' She said to herself. A smile tugged at her lips. 'Never thought I'd find _them_ again. She smiled sadly. 'And here I thought my family were as good as dead when I left them.' She said.

Outside, Robert and Johnny moved away at last, having felt they'd heard enough from Kym.

Inside, Kym sat back down on her bed. She sat there for ten minutes, trying to get over her newfound brother. Or rather her long lost brother.

She finally moved when she heard a knock at the door. She went to open it, and smiled when she saw Kennedy stood there, grinning.

'Hey. What's up?' Kym asked, twisting a part of her purple hair round her finger. Kennedy walked past her friend to sit on her bed, where she had been sat only a minute ago.

'Well, since that group survived a Celeb attack, and brought us Mariah – a slayer, right? We get to throw a party!' Kennedy exclaimed, Kym grinned.

'Oh, yeah! When?' Kym asked eagerly.

'In three days. They can all stay with us 'till then. And after, if they want to.' Kennedy said. Kym smirked.

'I'll tell them tomorrow, yeah? Oh, and umm, you know Robert and Johnny?' Kym asked. Kennedy smirked and nodded slowly.

'What about them?' She asked.

'Well…Robert's my brother, and Johnny was a childhood friend.' She said. Kennedy let out a low whistle.

'You trying to impersonate Whistler or something?' asked Kym. Kennedy smirked, and walked over to her.

'Glad you found them again, girl.' She said. Kym nodded. 'So tell them tomorrow, 'k?' Kym nodded again, and shut the door after Kennedy.

She sighed, and walked over to her closet. It was set into the wall, and was a walk-in-closet. She started to flick through her clothes, wondering what to wear for the dance. No doubt Giles and Buffy would have something to impress the group with.

Hmm, maybe Dawn would even make an appearance. Kym gave up looking for an outfit, and went to see Buffy about the party. As a general, she would probably have to say or do something, so she had better get prepared.

She jogged down the hallways, not really bothering to pay attention. She walked into the Bronze, and smiled when she saw Buffy and Faith were already there. She walked over to them, smiling.

'Party, huh?' she asked. Buffy jumped down from the ladder she had been stood on. She nodded.

'Yeah. Dawn's gonna start it off with her group of dancers, then we serve food and drinks while we dance. Bar off limits, though.' She said sternly. Kym nodded.

'Guards?' she asked. Buffy shooed the question away with a wave of her hand.

'With all of us? Don't need em.' She said. 'Also, no patrol that night.' Kym's eyes widened.

'You're really going all out, eh B?' She said. Buffy grinned and nodded.

'Why the hell not?' she asked. Kym grinned with her.

'This is gonna be good. What time should I bring them here?' she asked. Faith jumped down beside Buffy, grinning.

'I say seven.' She said, dusting her hands on her jeans. Buffy nodded, and Kym made a mental note.

'Dress code?' she enquired.

'We'll set it out in the closets for them. Ball stuff, though. Knock em dead Kym!' Buffy said with a wink. Kym smirked.

'Not literally, girl.' Faith warned jokingly.

Kym pouted. 'Aww, why not?' she asked mockingly. The two elder slayers laughed.

'Go tell Vi and Sahyra, ok?' Buffy said. Kym nodded obediently, and ran out again.

Kym, Kennedy, Vi and Sahyra were the four generals of the slayers. All recently transferred to fight Moscow, the current Hellmouth, Kym was probably the most dangerous of the four.

Kym was water, Kennedy was fire, Vi was air and Sahyra was earth. They all had powers, to prove they were generals. Each slayer had an element, fire, water air or earth. There were four houses as well, each one named after an element. The four generals ruled the houses, and were commanders of the slayers of that element. Slayers of a rank higher than general, such as Buffy, Faith and Kendra, were not commanded by the generals, however.

Kym believed Mariah was air, therefore in Air House. Like Buffy and Vi.

Kym had only ever heard of one other, great Water Slayer, and, unlike most other slayers, looked up to her above most other slayers.

Kym had only ever seen her one way, and had fought every battle in her entire existence for her. She believed that no matter how long ago she had died, and how the brave slayer's death may have come about, she had been brave.

Lucy Hanover had only died once, but somehow that didn't stop her fighting. And Kym worshiped her for that.

She had begged Willow to show her how to create a connection to Lucy, and was so pleased when she had made her first call to the ghostly slayer. Lucy and Kym had often talked, and were extremely good friends, providing comfort and advice to each other.

Kym rapped sharply on the wooden door. Vi opened it a few seconds later, a stake in her hand.

'Oh, hey Kym.' The redhead greeted shortly, stepping aside to let her fellow general in. Kym leant against the wall, smiling.

'We're having a party.' Kym said. Vi's eyes widened. 'The group survived a Celeb attack, and brought us another slayer. Therefore; party.' Vi punched the air.

'No guards, no patrol, ball dress code, the works. In three days time. Starts at seven, ok? Bar off limits, too. I'll tell the new group and Water house. Can you tell Air House?' Kym asked.

Vi grinned and nodded. 'Sure thing, Kym. Whoa, Buffy's really going for it though, isn't she?' Kym nodded.

'Totally, I'm just upset Faith said I can't, literally, knock em dead!' She joked. Vi laughed.

'You gonna tell Sahyra?' she asked. Kym nodded and went to the door. Vi waved goodbye to her, and watched her close the door after her. She sighed.

'Party, huh?'

-

Kym walked along the corridor to the next door. She knocked on this door as well, only to be shortly greeted by Sahyra.

'What?' she asked, almost angrily. Kym's eyes narrowed. She had never liked Sahyra.

The fourth general had tanned skin and green eyes. Her bright blue hair (like Ming-Ming's) was twisted firmly into a plait. This plait was coiled round her head, with the rest of it hanging down her back. (Think young Mm Giry) She wore black jeans with a black leather jacket over a baby blue t-shirt, saying 'To hell with love, I'd rather fall in chocolate' on it in black letters. She had on black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves coated her hands.

'Can I come in?' Kym asked. Sahyra reluctantly let her past, and Kym was, once again, disgusted at the state of her room.

Things were strewn across the floor, until you could barely see the carpet. Kym knew for a fact that no other earth slayer was like this, and so it continuously confused her as to why Sahyra was like that.

Kym perched on the edge of a dresser. 'We're having a party.' She announced. Sahyra rolled her eyes and shut the door.

'In three days. All you need to do is get ready and tell Earth House, ok?' a quick nod from the fourth general. 'Formal dress code, no guards and no patrol. Buffy's going all out. I believe that is all you need to know. Oh, and it starts at seven. In three days' time.' Kym said.

'Anything else?' Sahyra asked, sounding utterly bored, and not even trying to hide it. Kym growled under her breath, not letting Sahyra hear her.

'Oh yeah, Buffy also says the bar's off limits. Tell Earth House.' She ordered. Kym swept out of the room, shooting one last look at Sahyra before she left again. Kym stormed back to her room. Oh, how she hated Sahyra.

She found Lucy was already waiting for her, though.

'Hello, Kym.' Lucy greeted. Kym smiled back, sinking into her bed.

'Hi Lucy. Did you hear? We're having a party!' Kym said happily, all traces and thoughts of her anger towards Sahyra gone.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it took me a while to update, iv been busy lately. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far – THANK YOU!**

**Please review, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	13. On Your Mark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy or Beyblade or any other TV show. Apart from that, read on!

Chapter 12 – On Your Mark

The next day, Kym told the entire group about the party. She assured them that clothes would be set out for them, and that if there were any problems, she would be able to sort them. She then went on to tell Water House, who were ecstatic, to say the least.

At long last, the party was ready. It was the night. Kym was just brushing on her make-up, a rarity in itself, when there came a knock at her door.

'Who is it?' Kym called, glancing at the door in her mirror warily.

'Kennedy, Dawn and Vi. Can we come in!' called back Kennedy. Kym laughed.

'Sure.' She answered. All three girls walked in.

Dawn was wearing a silver-blue dress with no sleeves, being held up by a choker round her neck instead. The skirt hugged her legs tightly up to her knees, where it fanned out. She had on black dance shoes, ready for her opening performance, along with other slayers. Her long hair was clipped back in a tortoiseshell clip. She held a black handbag in one hand.

Kennedy was wearing a casual green dress, with short, strappy sleeves that hung down on her arms loosely. The dress had long billowing sleeves, and looked a lot like the slayer had borrowed it off her girlfriend. Kym wouldn't put it past Kennedy. She wore green sandals to go with it. Kennedy had her hair down, more often kept for special occasions. A small white bag was hanging casually off her arm.

Vi wore a black dress. It was sleek, hugged her hips, and had a slit cut up the side to her mid-thighs. Her hair was down as usual, but had glitter spray lightly sprayed over it. Her shoes were black stilettos, and a silver ring and bracelet was placed on her right hand index finger and wrist. She had a silver bag in her hand.

They all stared at Kym.

'Girl…'breathed Kennedy.

'Whoa Kym!' Dawn gushed.

'You look awesome!' Vi told her. Kym grinned.

Her dress had long tissue-like sleeves all the way to her wrists. There was a small dip at her chest, and then the dress continued down. It hugged her body's curves well, without making the whole thing seem tight. It was all pure white. It stopped at Kym's ankles, where a pair of white stilettos covered her feet. Kym had a gold pendant round her neck, and five gold bangles on each arm. Four gold rings were dotted on the fingers of both hands.

Her hair was the most dramatic change, though.

Instead of the usual bun, Kym had taken her hair down. She had coiled her purple locks round at the back of her head, held in place by a silver ribbon. The rest of her hair still flowed down below it, but Kym had changed that too. A number of bobby pins held her hair back, drawing it away from her face. There were still a couple of bangs left to fall in her face, though.

Kym smirked at their expressions. 'I take it you like it?' she asked teasingly.

'Since when have you changed your hair?' Kennedy demanded. Kym shrugged.

'Not every day we have a party this big, is it?' she asked. Dawn grinned.

'Are you in love with one of those new boys?' she asked devilishly. Kym blushed.

'No!' She defended. 'But one of them is my long lost brother, so I guess that could have something to do with it.' She admitted, her voice getting smaller and smaller.

'Really?' Vi said. 'Who?'

Kennedy grinned. 'Robert. Johnny's a childhood friend, apparently.' She said. Kym nodded and packed her make-up away again.

'Let's go. Hope Sahyra's ready.' Kym said with a frown.

'We'll get Sahyra, Kym. You get your brother and friends, ok?' Vi said. Kennedy nodded. Kym grinned and rushed out again.

She picked up a small gold handbag, and made her way to the door. Kennedy, Vi and Dawn went out before her, and made their way to Sahyra's door. Kym raced past them, uttering a rushed thanks as she made her way to the guest rooms. She would pick up Mariah last, she decided.

-

Meanwhile, the boys were finally ready. They were mostly wearing tuxes, but none were too happy about it. Lee, Kevin and Ray had gotten away with wearing their Chinese dress clothes.

Kai, Tala and Bryan were able to find some more casual clothes, but easily suitable for a ball. Ian had been too small, and had been stuck with the tux set out for him. Spencer was too big, and so was also stuck with the tux.

Tyson, Max, Robert, Johnny, Oliver and Enrique were fine with the outfits laid out in their closets, and got dressed without trouble. Kenny had insisted on wearing his tie, in black, instead of the bow tie left for him.

Finally, there came a knock at all four doors. Robert, Tala, Ray and Kenny opened the doors.

Kym stood in between the four doorways; hand on hip, her weight resting on the other. Hanging from the wrist of the hand on her hip, was a small, gold handbag. She wore a beautiful white dress. She smiled when she saw the four boys, who had all been stunned into silence upon seeing her.

'Ready to go?' she asked them. Her smile faded from her face as she noticed their stunned expressions.

'What?' she asked them. 'Is there a Turok-Han behind me?' she asked innocently. The boys shook their heads wordlessly, tearing their eyes from the beautiful general at last.

'You look great.' Robert assured her. Kym smiled at him again.

'Thanks. You all ready? 'Cause I still need to get Mariah, you know.' She said. The other boys joined her in the hallway. Kym raised her eyebrows at them.

'Wow. You guys look good.' She said. She laughed when she saw Lee, Ray, Kevin, Kai, Bryan and Tala, though.

'What?' asked Kevin. Kym shook her head.

'I guess we have some more Xanders here!' She said. 'He hates tuxedoes too.' She said.

'What's this about me hating the tux?' called a male voice down the hallway. Kym turned and grinned when she saw Xander walking towards them.

'Hey Xander.' She said, smiling. Xander grinned back.

'Let's go. By the looks of things you still need to pick up Mariah, and save Kennedy and Vi from Sahyra, or possibly the other way around. I'm not so sure anymore.' Xander said. Kym grinned.

'Let's go. I want to see Sahyra getting killed, if possible.' She said, walking off down the corridor.

The boys shrugged and followed her, Xander bringing up the rear. Kym knocked on the pinknette's door. Mariah opened the door, smiling when she saw Kym and the others there.

She wore a black and red kimono (short flowered dress) over pink tights, with black knee-high boots. She had no bag, but instead a small tessen fan was clutched in her hand. A stake was slipped into the back of each boot. Mariah slipped the tessen fan into a small pocket just under her kimono, immediately hiding it from sight.

'Looking good, slayer.' Kym nodded with approval, after looking her up and down once or twice.

'Wow Mariah,' said Ray with a smile, 'You look great!'

Mariah smiled, showing off her fangs. 'Thanks Ray!' she said. She stuck her head back into her room.

'Sandra! Marie! You coming at all?' Mariah called.

'Oui! Oui!' They heard the French slayer answer.

'Keep your hair on, Pinkie!' Sandra added. Mariah growled.

'Stop calling me that!' she yelled furiously. Kym chuckled.

'Let's go, Mariah. Besides, they know full-well that it's their funeral if they're late for Dawn's big opening.' Kym said. Marie and Sandra stuck their heads round the door, worry in their eyes.

'Dawn's opening?' they both shrieked. Kym nodded calmly.

'Ya-Huh.' She said. Both stepped out, ready.

Sandra wore a navy blue dress with thick, strapped sleeves that covered the tops of her shoulders. It fell to her knees, with a gold sash round the middle. Her hair was down, and she carried a gold handbag.

Marie had on a lilac dress, which went to just below her knees. The sash round her middle was baby blue, and was tissue-like, like the sleeves of Kym's dress. The sash just reached the tips of the slayer's ankles. The sleeves were long and tissue-like as well, with a layer of the same material spreading across the top of her body. The dip of the dress was quite low, but still looked good. Her handbag was silver, and her hair was down.

'Let's go already.' Kym said. The group made their way towards the hall again, which was already decorated.

'Ok.' Kym said as they neared the entrance. 'There's gonna be a big start to this thing, ok? You can't skip it else Dawn will go nuts, and that is very annoying. Stay for about an hour, and then you can get away with leaving. Try to stay a bit longer, though, and don't leave all at once.' she instructed.

'Sure, whatever, yeah yeah, ok, sure, if you say so, whatever, hn.' These were just a few replies that Kym received. She smirked at Kai's last reply, though.

'Bar's off limits, too. Don't ask about it, ok?' She said.

The doors were opened by two slayers in red, both smiling. Kym grinned to the group.

'Here goes nothing,' she whispered to them all.

They entered the pitch-black hall of The Bronze. A spotlight snapped on, grabbing everyone's attention.

'Let the games begin.' Kennedy smirked from next to Kym. Kym grinned back.

'On Your Mark?' she teased innocently.

**Now you see where I got the title from! please review soon! Sorry for the wait, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	14. Go

Who Are You?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy or Beyblade – just thought you'd all like to know. Anyway, I hope you like the party – enjoy!

Chapter 13 – Go

'On your mark?' Kym teased innocently. Kennedy smirked, and turned back to Dawn, who was in the spotlight.

Dawn was surrounded by about twenty other slayers, all dancers like Dawn was. Every girl was in a position, and waiting for music. Xander started the music, and their dance began.

It was very good. The girls never went wrong, doing twists and turns, flips and twirls. Oliver was starry-eyed all the way through it. When the lights finally dimmed along with the music, until it was darkness, everyone clapped.

The light flashed back on again, showing the girls had changed pose, to gather in a circle around Dawn. The audience applauded louder. Kym could have sworn she had never seen Buffy happier for her little sister.

Since the slayers had first started the abbey in China, Dawn had had a more normal life. She got to hang out with girls her age, and actually be the lucky one out of them. Also, her big sister was showing her how to fight like the girls, and Dawn had been told to live in a similar style to the slayers. She even slept in a dorm with slayers. Buffy hadn't wanted a small Cordelia as her sister.

Kym straightened up as she saw Buffy, Faith, Vi, Giles and Robin walking over. She walked calmly over to the group of beybladers, and pointed the four people out.

'Hey, you like Dawn's dance?' asked Faith. The group looked around and nodded.

'Very nice.' Oliver said. 'How long have they been working on it?' he asked politely. Dawn heard him and beamed at the Frenchman.

'Only a couple of months.' She told him, walking over to join the conversation.

'With all those dancers? Very impressive.' Oliver said. Dawn smiled again, her eyes practically bulging with happiness.

'Yeah Dawnie, you rocked out there,' Willow said, having joined them as well. Kennedy went to the Wicca's side, and the two started to dance together. Slayers around the hall started to smile, as the well-known pair caught every eye possible.

'How 'bout we join them, Faith?' asked Robin, taking her hand. Kym smirked as she distinctly saw a blush tinge Faith's cheeks. The slayer accepted, and began to dance with him.

Oliver started to talk to Dawn some more, which she seemed to be enjoying immensely. Buffy watched them for a few moments uncertainly, but then smiled and turned to Kym.

'I'm glad she's finally meeting someone.' She said. Kym nodded.

'Yeah. He seems nice too. Oliver. Son of a French millionaire, a top beyblader in Europe, kind, artistic, what more do you need?' teased Kym. Buffy's eyes widened.

'Whoa. I think my sister has a talent there, ya know?' she said. Kym smirked.

'Quite possibly.' She said. 'Now when can we get a mall in our abbeys?' she asked mockingly. Buffy scowled playfully at her, and walked away again. Kym stood there with her hands on hips in mock-outrage.

'Hey!' She cried. Buffy chuckled and began talking to Giles. Tala walked over to Kym.

'You seem really at home here, why?' he asked. Kym smiled to him.

'I guess because I'm with girls like me. We all have this huge responsibility, but together it doesn't seem as big. It's really great like this.' She replied. Tala nodded.

'Care to dance?' he asked. Kym smiled and nodded. She let Tala lead her to the dance floor, where she saw Xander purposefully put on a slow track. She couldn't help but smile as she swayed to the music with the redheaded Russian.

Robert watched Kym and Tala dancing. He smiled as he saw how happy Kym looked. He vowed he wouldn't get in their way. He had only known his sister for less than a week; she would not want him interfering now.

Oliver and Dawn were dancing as well. They were talking quietly, and seemed to be hitting off well. Buffy kept glancing at them, but smiled and turned back to the conversation quickly afterwards.

Robert walked over to Vi. He took her hand. 'Want to dance?' he asked her. Vi blushed, but nodded anyway. They started to join the group of dancers in the centre of the room.

(a/n: I'm skipping to after the ball, because I'm lazy, ok? Ok.)

After the ball, Kym walked them all back to their rooms. Tala kept his arm around her the whole way, despite the glances he was getting from the group, and other slayers who saw them.

Kym bid them all goodnight when they reach their own rooms. Soon it was just Kym and Tala in the corridor, since Mariah had gone back with Sandra and Marie. Tala took her hand in his, smiling at her.

Kym was shocked as Tala closed the gap between them quickly, stealing a goodnight kiss from her. He left her, breathless and confused, out in the hallway. Kym watched the door close, before trailing back to her room, trying not to cry, or to run. Or to do both.

Kym leant against her closed door, and looked round her room. She sighed. Did she even like that? She wondered.

Kym knew she had a shady past with guys, the first real stand-out being her fight with Spike. Kendra, who also disliked the vampire, had supported her, and helped her through. Now they both hated the blonde punk vamp with a passion.

Kym pushed her thoughts away, but couldn't help but shudder as a memory swam over her again.

'_C'mon, I know you wanna **feel it!**'_

'NO!'

Kym cried out, and the memory was over as soon as it had come. She sank to the floor, leant against the door still, crying silently.

The Slayer of Water rocked back at forth, watching the tears blur her vision, not caring to wipe them away. Sat on the bed, Lucy Hanover watched her crying herself to sleep, still dressed in her gown.

'_Please...'_

Lucy looked up, back at her beloved friend, Kym.

'_Please...'_

Lucy stood up and floated towards her sleeping figure, still crouched against the door. She peered down at her from a distance, though, as a ghost, it wouldn't make much difference.

'_Please...Stop him...'_

Lucy cried out unheard, as Kym's inner terror sent her backwards. She left the slayer sleeping, knowing it was dangerous for both if she stayed. The Water Slayer could affect her in more ways than one.

**Hope you like it, sorry if you don't. Please review, I'll try to update soon, though. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	15. Kennedy's Favourite Word

Who Are You?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or beyblade. Just Kym and the plot. Small slayer characters I'm not claiming, so take em if you want to. Note: I've decided to include Sahyra in those I own. You can borrow her, though.

Chapter 14 – Kennedy's Favourite Word

The next day, Kym awoke.

She hurriedly changed into her ordinary day clothes, sprinting down to breakfast minutes after she was ready.

Kennedy smirked as she saw Kym grab a piece of toast, before running out again, already starting to eat. She looked back to Vi, who was chuckling.

'Whadda ya think she's late for now?' she asked. Vi shrugged.

'Training?' She suggested. Sahyra shook her head.

'And she says _I'm_ sloppy.' She said. Vi and Kennedy gaped at her.

'But you _are_ sloppy, Sahyra!' They both argued in unison.

-

'Giles is gonna kill me if I'm late again…' Kym muttered to herself as she ran, trying to rub the crumbs from her toast off on her trousers as she ran.

She skidded to a halt at Kendra's desk. The slayer had recently taken over as secretary, since she always found a way to solve problems, whether it be with reasoning or with violence, it was an answer nonetheless.

'Sorry, Kendra can we make this quick?' begged Kym, jogging on the spot nervously. Kendra smirked and got to work.

'Late night, huh, Kym?' she smiled. Kym flashed a smiled back at her, and ran down the hallway, calling her thanks back over her shoulder as she went. She burst into the room, panting.

'S-So sorry…I-I'm…late…sorry…' Kym panted as she walked to her seat next to Faith. Across her, Giles smiled.

'Well you're better than Kennedy.' He said, looking at his watch. 'She's even later than you.'

Kym smacked a hand to her forehead. 'She's still at breakfast with Vi. I saw them as I grabbed toast. Eat and run – that's how late I was.' She joked. Faith laughed.

'Least you're here; I doubt she's even on her way.' She comforted her.

- IN THE CAFETERIA –

'Damnit! Late again!'

Vi, Sandra, Sahyra, Marie, and a few other slayers at their table all burst out laughing as Kennedy shot up from the table. They watched her, still laughing, as she ran out the doorway, skidding round the corner and almost falling over.

'DAMNIT!' The slayers were washed with a new wave of laughter, as Kennedy's frustrated yell floated back to them from what could only be a couple of metres along the corridor.

-

Kym, Faith, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xander, Robin, Spike, Angel, Wesley and a few more all looked up, startled. A panting Kennedy stood in the doorway.

'Damnit.' She muttered her breath, before going to sit next to Willow.

She scowled as Faith, Kym, Xander, Angel, Spike, Robin and Buffy all started to laugh, or at least chuckle at her.

Wesley stood up, bringing silence to them at last.

'Ahem. Well, ahh, yes, Kym, Kennedy! I want you two to explain to the new group and slayer what we do. Teach them the basics and assume they can defend themselves.' He said stuffily. The two slayers nodded.

'Whatever, Wes.' Kennedy said, as she walked out with Kym, waving goodbye to the others as they went.

-

Two hours later, Kym was getting impatient. And bored.

Kennedy was meant to be here by now, and the class with the new group should have already begun. But no, Kennedy was late _again_. Kym was gonna kill that girl when she next saw her.

Kym was stood in the middle of the room. Looking pointedly and coldly at the door, through which Kennedy should come anytime. Her arms were folded across her chest impatiently, and her foot was tapping dangerously against the cold stone floor. The group was stood and sat all around her, also bored and waiting.

Kym's ears pricked up as she heard a familiar amount of cursing coming towards them.

'DAMNIT! WRONG ROOM! DAMNIT! WRONG ROOM! DAMNIT! KYM'S GONNA KILL ME. DAMNIT! SORRY BUT I'M LATE, SUE ME. OH **DAMNIT! WHY AM I ALWAYS LATE!** DAMN-_IT!_'

Kym smirked and raised her eyebrows accusingly as the door was flung open. Kennedy grinned sheepishly, stood in the doorway.

'Ahehe, err, damnit. Late again.' she said, walking down to meet her fellow general. Kym glared daggers at Kennedy.

'Kenny this class was meant to begin _ten minutes ago._' Kym said sternly. Kennedy paled.

'Oh God you're not gonna lecture me are ya? Cos I'm having a _really_ bad day today and I-'

'Oh shut it Kennedy!' Kym snapped, 'you sound like Cordelia! And that's the truth!' Kennedy paled again.

'Damnit!'

**Okaaaaay, this was weird. Tell me if you like it, please! Two guesses what Kennedy's favourite word is, though!**

**My Duckie says hi, and he also wants you to review like I do too. Please do! Anyway, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	16. Lessons

Who Are You?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade, and neither does da duckie. Don't sue us!

Chapter 15 – Lessons

Kym walked up and down in front of the group, wondering where to start. Kennedy was leaned against a wall, thinking also.

'Okay.' Kym said at last. 'We'll start with the basics. What's the first rule of slaying?' she asked.

'You! What do you think? Come on, take a guess.' She said, pointing to Ray.

'Err, kill your opponent?' he said with a shrug. Kym shook her head.

'Nope. You're opponent could be a possessed friend. An ally. Bad move if you kill them.' she said. Ray nodded.

'You! Have a guess!' she said again, pointing to Ian this time.

'Find a weapon as fast as you can?' he tried. Kym shook her head again.

'Even more simple than that. Good thinking, though. You're opponent will usually have some kind of weapon, even if it's just brute force and strength.' She said.

'Give them a hint, Kym!' Kennedy called over to her. Kym smirked.

'Okay fine. You're out in the middle of nowhere with a group of…I dunno, demons after you, right? You have no weapon, no map, no transport, no communication, and no allies in miles and you really don't know what to do. You can only take cover, right? What do you aim to do?' she asked. 'YOU!'

She had pointed to Tyson.

'Umm, find food?' he suggested.

Kym smirked. 'Nope but that does help. However, it is linked to the answer.' She said. 'He's closer than the other two.'

Johnny smirked. 'Run as fast as you can?' he suggested. Kym shook her head.

Mariah frowned. 'Don't loose your head?' she tried.

Kym shook her head. 'Do y'all give up?' she asked. They all nodded. She smirked.

'First rule of slaying: Don't die.' She said.

'Second rule of slaying: Kick hell's ass.' Kennedy added. Kym smirked.

'Damn straight, Kenny. Help me out here, would ya?' she asked. Kennedy walked over to her partner, smirking at the group.

'Okay, now that you know the first two rules of slaying, we'll work on answering your questions. That should start us somewhere.' Kym said. Kennedy nodded.

Mariah raised a hand timidly. 'Umm, Marie and Sandra said something about a battle of Sunnydale. What was that all about?' she asked.

Kym nodded. 'I guess that's a fair place to start at.' She said. 'Sit down. This takes a long time to explain.' She told them. Everyone sat down, even Kym and Kennedy.

'Okay, does anyone know what a hellmouth is? No? Didn't think so. Sunnydale was a small city in the US. Up to the boundaries of the town, under that was a hellmouth. 'The town was a portal to hell, where, if the hellmouth was opened, demons from hell would come out onto Earth, thus ending the world. Okay?'

Kym stopped to smile.

'There were many tries to open the hellmouth, all which were stopped by a slayer. Now a slayer is a girl, originally only one at one time. Every time a slayer died, a new one would be activated, where she would get her super-strength powers and so on. One for every generation, as the rule laid down by The Shadow Men, three men who created the first slayer. Although she is often known as The Primitive, her actual name is Senaya.'

Kennedy nodded from where she sat next to Kym, both facing the group opposite them.

'The Battle of Sunnydale was an all-out war against The First Evil. The First raised an army of Turok-Han against us. The only way to get down into the hellmouth, where the army was, was through a seal. The First was planning to cut off the line of slayers, by killing the potentials. Made it easier to stop all the slayers ever, making Buffy and Faith the last slayers.' Kennedy told them.

Kym smiled.

'Me and Kennedy were two of the many potential slayers, those waiting to be chosen, who were brought to Buffy's house in Sunnydale. Willow, Kennedy's girlfriend, is a powerful witch. The day we went down into the hellmouth to fight, Willow cast a spell, which activated all the slayers at once. Which is why there are loads of slayers now. All over the world.'

'Giles and Wesley were Watchers. They're like information sources and guiders for slayers. There _was_ a Watcher's council in England at the time of the battle between Buffy and The First. The head of The Watcher's Council, Quentin Travers, was hated greatly by Buffy. He and the rest of The Council were blown up, though, so they did barely anything. Now Giles and Wesley have started a new one, a council which _doesn't_ try and rule us slayers.' Kym added.

'The last Council treated some slayers like servants. Now, although the slayers here do do work, we are respected and not treated as badly. Buffy hated the Watcher's council who did that, and at one point she actually quit The Council.' Kennedy told them.

The group nodded slowly.

'So why did Buffy get angry when Faith called her Queen Buffy?' asked Max.

The two slayers laughed.

'Buffy was the one who came up with the idea of activating all the slayers at once. Therefore she's responsible. Some of the new slayers started calling her Queen Buffy. She hated it at once. Buffy thought that if she accepted herself as their Queen, she would be even worse than the Watchers. And she hated that thought. So she told everyone that she wasn't a Queen.' Kym told them.

Kennedy nodded. 'It's still a health-hazard to call her that, unless you don't know how much she hates it, that is.' She told them all with a grin.

'Anything else?' asked Kym. The group started to mutter.

'What did you say about these Shadow Men?' asked Robert. The two slayers glanced to each other.

'The Shadow Men were three men who lived long ago. When there was a need to combat evil, they chained Senaya, the first slayer to the earth. The strengths of demons were placed into her, while she still remained human, and good.' Kym told them. Kennedy nodded.

'Into every generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and the skill to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers.' She recited. Kym bowed her head.

'This was the rule set down by The Shadow Men after they created The Primitive, or the first slayer.' Kym told them. 'But Senaya also fought other forces of the dark. If it's dark, we fight it.' She explained.

'But then Buffy started to fight The First, and its loyal servant, Caleb. She found the scythe Kym was using to fight earlier, and realised its importance.' Kennedy continued.

'Willow used the energies of the slayer that were trapped within the scythe, to cast the spell which activated all the slayers at once. The rule was changed, and now we take slayers of all ages.' Kym ended solemnly.

'Mariah is fifteen! How can you make her fight like that?' asked Lee angrily. The slayers glanced at each other. Kym stood up.

'I was about three years old when I was taken by my Watcher and away from my family. I lost all contact with them to protect them. Three years later my Watcher was murdered in front of me.' She told them, her tone wavering and almost dead of all emotion.

'Buffy was sixteen when she came to Sunnydale, and her job as a slayer had gotten her kicked out of her old school before that.' Kennedy told them.

'We have girls who are five years old here, all training for the future. We help them sometimes.' Kym added.

'You're training five year olds to fight demons?' yelled Tyson. The girls nodded.

'They fight against other slayers at the moment, and when they reach thirteen they will start to patrol.' Kym told them calmly.

'If we don't train them then they will be killed. If, after thirteen, they don't want to continue, then they are free to leave us.' Kennedy continued.

'Right, at least then if they are attacked they can defend themselves and others with them. Demons and vampires say that a slayer's blood is best, and so they target us for it.' Kym explained further.

'So Mariah will be targeted because of something she can't control?' Kevin asked angrily. The girls nodded again.

'She will be trained to at least a basic level, so she can defend herself against it, though. She'll be fine.' Kym assured them. Kennedy nodded.

'When The First started attacking Potential Slayers, they had no idea how to defend themselves. They were dropping like flies! We need as many slayers around the world as possible, and as many alive and fighting as we can train to do so.' Kennedy told them.

'So Mariah's just gonna be like the rest of the slayers here.' Lee said flatly. They shook their heads.

'No! She'll just be staying here for a couple of months at the least, so she can get to know other slayers, the Watchers here, the other staff, so she can train and so she understands exactly what she's getting into.' Kym told them.

'After she's ready to leave, and we think she'll be okay away from us again, she can go. She'll probably be asked to send us a letter once a month or something, though.' Kennedy told them.

'By 'okay' we mean that she and those around her will be safe, and she can protect them as much as possible.' Kym added. Lee nodded slowly.

'You're just gonna make sure she knows what she's into, that she can handle it all, that she knows where to go for help and all. Why the letters, though?' he asked. Kym smiled.

'With this new system, we try and cut out as many faults as possible. For example, Buffy wanted to quit after she can to Sunnydale, but couldn't because she was the only slayer then. Now they have the option of becoming normal, independent girls, still able to control and protect themselves.' Kym explained. She stood up and paced around again.

'When I was taken by my Watcher, I had no contact with other slayers, and barely any contact with him or anybody else. With the letters, we know she's safe, and she can get a pen pal slayer. They can relate, you see?' she added after.

'Cool.' Mariah said at last.

'Oh! I've just remembered!' Kennedy cried suddenly. Kym glanced at her friend and raised an eyebrow at her.

'What?' she asked Kennedy with a wry smile on her face. Kennedy grinned.

'Lesson number one!' she said happily. Kym nodded slowly, and stood up again.

'Good point Kendy.' She congratulated. Kennedy scowled at the nickname.

'When Buffy was first teaching her little sister Dawn – the lead dancer at the ball – how to fight demons and vamps an' all, she told her an important rule.' Kennedy told the group, still sat on the floor.

Kym grinned. 'Dawn asked if there were more demons coming. Buffy told her this: "Lesson number one: There's always more." The lesson was written down for future reference after The Battle of Sunnydale, and the Evolution.' She explained.

'The Evolution is what we call when all the slayers were activated as one.' Kennedy added in with a grin.

A bell sounded from deep within the abbey. Kennedy gasped, jumped up, and slapped a hand to her forehead. Everybody stared at her. Kym was shaking her head.

'Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit! I forgot to ask V-'

'To ask Vi to get Air House to bring us lunch? Already done that, Kennedy.' Kym cut in, a superior smirk on her face.

Kennedy gaped at her. 'How did you know that I'd forget?' she asked her blankly. Kym chuckled.

'Easy. One: You never told me what we're having this morning. Two: You were late and forgetting _everything_ today. Three: It's just what you do, and four: Vi phoned to ask me if we were having lunch two minutes before you showed up.' She said calmly.

Kennedy groaned. 'Why are you always right?' she asked Kym half-heartedly. Kym smirked.

'Water always beats Fire, Kendy.' She teased. Kennedy glared at her.

'Don't call me Kendy!' she yelled. Kym smirked, and said no more.

The doors burst open, and two trolleys laden with food, were led down by four slayers: all wearing green aprons over their uniform. Vi was right behind them, with another slayer on either side of her.

'Forgot us again, huh Kennedy?' she teased her, walking towards Kym and Kennedy. Kennedy sighed.

'How much do you want _this_ time, Vi? Five? Ten?' she asked, reaching in her back pocket for her wallet.

Vi grinned. 'Actually, I just want the fifty you owe me. Remember we bet on your memory at the ball? I guess food's not all you forgot this morning!' she laughed. Kennedy's jaw dropped.

Kym nodded. 'That reminds me too: you also owe me fifty – since I had to take your job and cover for you _again_.' she said.

Vi and Kym both held out their hand to Kennedy, who was sadly removing notes from her wallet.

'I _so_ need to get a pay rise within the next month.' She muttered as she handed the two girls their money, which they started to count immediately.

'Or at least before I make any more bets.' Kennedy added with a shadow of a smile.

'Forty-five, fifty!' Kym finished happily. Vi stopped counting as well, and they both turned just in time to grab some food from the trolley, as the slayers wheeled them out again. Vi followed last again, waving goodbye to Kym and Kennedy.

**Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	17. Ending

Who Are You?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or buffy or any other sources this might relate to. I DO own Kym and the plot, though.

Chapter 16 – Ending

'Ken-nedy got no cash! Ken-nedy got no cash!' the slayers sang happily.

The bladers were struggling to hold in their laughter as Kennedy watched the slayers dancing around her, threatening with her expression to murder each and every one of them.

They were in The Bronze. Kennedy was being teased, as all could see, while Kym and Vi were splitting their sides laughing at her. They had stopped trying to hold it in long ago, and were rolling about clutching their sides.

Finally, Kennedy blew her top.

With an infuriated screech, she started to chase the now-giggling slayers away. Then she collapsed on the floor in a heap. Kym and Vi laughed harder, until neither could breathe.

'Face it Kennedy!' laughed Vi, 'until you get some more cash, they'll _never_ let you live it down!' Kym nodded.

'Right. But until then, I think Willow wants to see you. Hmm, wonder why.' She said mock-thoughtfully.

Vi and Kym both started to laugh as Kennedy went bright red. She scrambled up off of the floor, and started over to Willow.

Vi turned to Lee, who had announced as her boyfriend a few hours ago.

'Wanna dance?' she asked with a casual shrug. Lee grinned and shrugged back, walking to the dance floor with her anyway. Kym smiled after them.

That evening, everyone was woken by a thunderous explosion.

The bladers rushed to follow some girls up onto the top of the abbey, where there were weapons waiting and girls preparing to attack and defend.

Kym, Vi, Kennedy and Sahara were already there: talking quietly with Buffy, Faith, Kendra, Giles and Willow.

Kym walked over to a group of Water Slayers. 'On my word! Prepare to fire!' she yelled. Tala saw Kennedy, Vi and Sahara do the same with their group of slayers.

The four generals exchanged glances with Buffy, Kendra and Faith, who were getting their own weapons ready, and Giles, who was looking for their target.

'East!' Giles bellowed suddenly, pointing to the direction they all supposed was east. The slayers all turned their weapons and focus in the right direction at once, seemingly not needing Giles to point.

Kym pushed a bow and a bag of arrows into Mariah's arms. 'Do you know how to use this?' she asked. Mariah smirked and nodded.

'Best in my village.' She told her confidently. Kym smiled and nodded.

'The target is Caleb and the miniature army of Turok-Han.' She told them firmly. Mariah nodded and began to take aim with a group of fellow archers, including Sasha and Cara.

'You're making her fight? Just like that?' yelled Lee, grabbing Kym's collar. She glowered at him and pushed him away easily.

'She's a slayer! The sooner she gets used to fighting and everything, the longer she will live!' she yelled. 'Right now, the more people we have defending the abbey, the more people will live…including Mariah.' She glanced down at the advancing Turok-Han.

'Take a look at the remaining weapons. If you can use one well, use it. If not, grab something simple, like a knife. If they get in here you'll need it.' She instructed, her voice void of all emotion.

'AIM!' Buffy, Faith, Kendra, Giles and Willow all yelled together. The slayers did as they were told without hesitation, preparing to shoot and focussing their targets.

Kym stood behind and checked over all the weapons she could see.

'Okay Water Slayers! FIRE!' she screamed. The reaction was immediate.

At once, arrows, bullets, and more started streaming through the air from the Water Slayers.

Kennedy grinned. 'Fire Slayers! FIRE!' she yelled, punching the air as she pulled out her own gun.

'Air Slayers! FIRE!' Vi bellowed, louder than any of the bladers had heard her get.

'Earth Slayers! FIRE!' Sahara finished.

'Reload and refire! We can't waste time!' Buffy yelled through the screams and war-cries of slayers everywhere.

'Keep firing! OPEN FIRE!' Kym, Kennedy and Vi screamed.

The battle raged on through the night and into the morning, where Caleb was one of the few remaining.

The Turok-Han had managed to fight back, and had killed about ten to fifteen slayers, whose bodies had been carried quickly away by other slayers who weren't fighting, to be taken elsewhere, so they could rest in peace easier.

The exhausted, bloody and sweaty bladers fell to the ground, panting.

Dawn was starting to rise over them, drawing the fight near to an end, as the Turok-Han either gambled everything, or ran away from the sun slowly creeping up on them, as they had done on the abbey.

Soon, Caleb was left with only a few Turok-Han, who were glancing fearfully at the sky every so often.

-

Robert gasped as Kym, Vi, Kennedy and Sahara vaulted themselves over the top of the abbey wall, landing perfectly on the ground before Caleb. They narrowed their eyes and began to fight.

Vi took out a Turok-Han, before another gave her a blow to the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious.

Kennedy took out the Turok-Han that had attacked Vi, only for another to hit her as well, knocking her as unconscious as Vi.

The same happened to Sahara: she destroyed one, before the last knocked her out.

Kym staked it quickly, and turned to Caleb…

They fought.

Caleb tried many a time to hit her, but Kym managed to dodge most of it. She was tiring, though.

She gasped, and time seemed to stand still, as something hit her.

She slowly looked down, shaking on the spot.

Blood dripped on her fingers as she reached, as if to touch it. She looked blankly at Caleb again, who was smirking triumphantly at her.

He grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her up easily.

It was too much…it hurt…so…_much!_

Kym screamed.

It was a scream that echoed throughout the world, it seemed, yet was only enough to bring the attentions of everyone still conscious enough to watch to them.

They all gasped, and tried to prepare to fire.

None had the energy, it seemed.

Kym struggled, but her first wound was too much for her to bear.

She held her breath and waited for the end to come.

Caleb cocked his head and grinned maliciously at her.

'See? You could never win against me.' He told her happily.

Kym gasped for one last breath.

'I…was never…the one…to beat…_scumbag!_' she gasped out. Caleb glared at her, and squeezed her neck even tighter, smirking at the satisfying gasps it caused.

'Become my slave…an I'll let a pretty little thing like you live.' He told her triumphantly. Kym glared at him feebly.

'…Never!' she hissed, gasping and choking as his hands tightened again.

She smiled slightly, staring blankly into his eyes.

'Robert…thanks…for coming…back for me…' she gasped, knowing Kennedy, Vi and Sahara had come to, at least enough for them to hear her.

'NO!' they all screamed, as Kym's head dropped to one side.

Tears streaked the cheeks of all three.

They watched in horror as Caleb let her form drop to the floor, where she lay still.

'NO! Kym! Kymi! Please! NO!' Kennedy cried, scrambling towards her best friend and sister.

Vi followed, while Sahara struggled to her feet to stand on shaky legs.

'NO!' Sahara screamed, tackling Caleb to the ground from behind him, pushing him onto the grass.

She pulled a knife from Kym's belt, from her body, which was lying next to them.

Holding the knife up high, letting the look in her eyes stun Caleb in stillness, she plunged the knife deep into his black heart, with one last war-cry.

There was silence.

…Then sobbing.

Everywhere, Slayers, Beybladers, Watchers and friends alike all mourned her, tears flowing down their cheeks, even for the Russians.

Slowly, one by one, the slayers all stood up again, on shaky feet. They dropped their weapons wordlessly, and saluted Kym's body in unison.

'Kymica Amy Summers, Water Slayer!' they cried together, still holding the salute. Tears continued down the cheeks of many.

Buffy stepped forward, crying also.

'A Slayer can never live forever, we know. You knew this best of all, and respected it. You were never afraid to die, I don't think. You were brave and kind and forgiving. You were a True Slayer…one that doesn't deserve to lie there, cold and dying.' She announced, her voice ringing out, over the city, in silence. She didn't need help, she spoke normally.

The slayers were silently backing her all the way.

'You will be missed, Kym.' She whispered though her voice still somehow reached everybody's ears.

And with that, every single Slayer there was to see her fall, fell as well, breaking down into full tears, mourning a great Slayer, that some had never really known.

They had all heard of Kym, had heard her widely shared wisdom, laughed at her poor jokes, groaned at her strict training, and smiled at her kind and forgiving nature.

And so, they cried.

They cried for her death, they cried for their life, they cried for sadness and yet they also cried for happiness.

For, now although Kym had died, and Kennedy was broken, if only for now, Caleb was gone.

Giles had found that only the life-long knife of a dead Slayer could kill him.

And that is what Sahara had used.

It was over at last.

Slayers everywhere, awoke or blinked out of a state of sadness or sleeping-sadness, and smiled mournfully at the simultaneous loss and victory.

A pearly-white figure, stood learnt against the doorframe, behind the sobbing Slayers. She had long hair that fell to her waist, in a tight bun at the top of her head with two chopsticks fitted into place. It was faintly purple, but had once been much darker. Her hair flowed down below the bun, to about her waist. She had sparkling silver eyes, outlined in black eyeliner and mascara.

She smiled sadly, as she slowly began to fade from view, unnoticed still.

She stood up properly, and saluted them all one last time, stamping her feet silently and grinning, as she shouted the one word that made them spot her, as she finally let Lucy Hanigan lead her away.

'HAA!'

…**Oh wow –sob- I finished!**

**Oh yeah, and that was part of Kym's description from the Prologue before, except lightened to make her ghostly. Also, the "haa!" bit, was what the slayers cried out in chapter 2 when they were training with Vi in the courtyard.**

**That's it! That's the end of the story! Kym died, but so did Caleb!**

**I'm sorry if this was a let-down ending at all, please review for me! Thanks EVER so much for reading this random fic, and thanks a MILLION (!) to all my fabulous reviewers! You guys rock hard!**

**For the last time in this story, thanks for reading, please review,**

**naioka1992 - xoxo**


	18. NOTICE

Hi to everyone! I would just like to inform you all about an RPG (role playing game) forum of mine. It's a Beyblade forum called Final Tournament. It's free to play, you can be any Cannon Character you like and is found at:

www.finaltournament. - xoxo


End file.
